These Modern Days
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: This is the story of Jem and Tessa after they reunite in 2008, some time after the epilogue of Clockwork Princess. They attend Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, but they have many more plans after that, including visiting Emma Carstairs in LA, seeing a sunset in Hawaii, and having a fantastic wedding themselves. This story is told from the personal perspective of both.
1. Waking Up

**Hi, I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction, and that I would love it if you guys could read it and review and share your thoughts!**

**Also, I do not own any of the characters, the songs, or some of the backstories mentioned in my story.**

* * *

Tessa's POV

Crash. I wake up with a start. Sitting up in bed, I take a brief glance around. My room is empty. My mind falls back to all the years before this. When I would wake up, expecting Will to be right next to me. Somedays, a mental picture of would form in my mind. Me, rolling over to face him, in the process, rousing him from his slumber. Slowly he would open his violet-blue eyes, and sleepily cast a smile at me. That was how it was for more than fifty years. I remembered the walks we took, the jokes we shares, his irrational fear of ducks. Even seventy years later, I could still remember those moments like it was yesterday. Will had lived a very long life. Most shadowhunters die young, but Will had lived to be a stunning seventy-six. My mind floats back to the day he had died. The day the silent brothers could keep him alive no longer.

It was a brisk September morning. The wind blew gently through the trees. Inside a small house in a quiet neighborhood, there was a family getting ready to say goodbye to a loved one. Memories and funny stories were shared around the bed where the man lay. Tessa sat beside him, hand placed firmly in his. Night came, after many tears had been shed, and a tall, thin, hooded figure stepped into the room. The silent brother, Brother Zachariah, took hold of his violin, the one Will and Tessa had always kept for him, and standing at the foot of their bed, he played. He played of old times, of the memories they shared. From the moments when they were children, throwing knives, to the days they had spent protecting Tessa, to the times they had seen him as a silent brother. When the song was over, he placed his violin down and came over to Will. He took Will's hand, and Tessa lay her head on his shoulder. Will closed his eyes, smiled, and took his last breath. Tessa let herself cry then. Brother Zachariah had come closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She clung to him, letting her tears soak his robes.

That was maybe seventy years ago. Since then, so much has happened. Though I still miss Will dearly, I came to realize that there was no way my time with Will could have been better. I am half shadowhunter, half demon. A type of shape-shifting warlock, if you must. And I am immortal. These past years have been a torment for me. After Will's death, I fled my family, my home, as I could not stand to see more of my loved ones pass away before me. I moved back to America, the place of my childhood. So much had changed since I had been there more than a hundred years ago. I met up with Magnus, a fellow warlock and friend, and he helped me reestablish my life. Still, every January, I would make a trip to London. There, for one hour each year, I would meet with Brother Zachariah on Blackfriars Bridge. That was how if was for year after year, save for one time when it was too dangerous to make the trip.

Then came last year. It would have been a normal meeting, but Brother Zachariah did not exactly show up. In his place was Jem. My Jem. The Jem I had once been engaged to marry, many years ago, before his sickness gave him no choice but to die, or to become a silent brother. He had chosen the latter, assuming the name Brother Zachariah, and he was always the brother Will and I called on. However, he was different in some ways. His hair and eyes, which used to be silver, were now a deep brown, relealing his Asian heritage. He is now perfectly healthy, cured of his sickness. His age looked to be about twenty-one, and he is now fully mortal. We reunited, and at first, he was hesitant. He was still in love with me, and I him, but he panicked and walked away from me in the middle of a sentence. I had ran to catch up with him, and we talked and sorted out feelings. The night ended with a gentle kiss under the moonlight, and the next day he was accompanying me back to New York, where my residence is.

We have been together for about five months now. My heart, broken in two after Will died, is now slowly mending, with Jem's help. I have spent lots of time introducing him to the modern world, and he's a quick learner, but still old fashioned in many ways. He courts me like a gentleman, taking me on walks, and plays his violin by the candlelight.

I hear another crash, and I swing my legs over the side of my bed. I throw a robe on over my sleeping clothes, and I head out to the kitchen to find the cause. I pushed open the door, and peered inside. Jem was kneeling on the floor, cleaning up what seemed to be toast crumbs


	2. Burnt Toast

Jem's POV

"Dammit," I whisper to myself, as once again, the toast flies out of the toaster, and breaks into many pieces when it hits the floor. I kneel down and start picking up the pieces, right as I hear a noise at the door. I look up to see Tessa, beautiful as ever, standing in the doorway.

"James," she says, and I think to myself how much I love it when she calls me that, "what happened?"

"Well, it seems to me as if our toaster is broken," I reply, dumping the last of the crumbs into the sink, and going over to peck her on the cheek. "The toast keeps flying out, and it's burnt."

"How are you making it?" she asks.

I show her, and she comes over to me she shows me how I was pressing the lever down too far, thus causing the toast to burn and fly out. I wrap my arms around her waist and we was for the toast to cook properly.

"How was your sleep?" I ask.

"Wonderful," she replies, turning her head to look at me. "but how come you are up so early?"

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast," I murmur into her ear.

"How sweet!" she exclaims, just as the toast pops up properly, and she places it onto two plates.

I show her the eggs that I had prepared earlier and her eyes light up.

"Jem! They look delicious!" she exclaims, and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

Tessa. My beautiful, caring, loving savior. Without her, I do not feel as if I could have left the silent brothers. It is extremely rare for a person to be able to leave the silent brothers in the first place, but given my past, I had some special circumstances. Thinking of her, and seeing her every year for an hour gave me courage. I did not give up in any way. I loved her throughout my one hundred and thirty years of being a silent brother, and I still do now. While I was part of the brotherhood, though, I loved seeing her happy, happily married to Will, who was like a brother to me. We were parabatai, and his memory still lives in both Tessa's and my hearts, even though he is gone. When I approached her on Blackfriars Bridge last year, as myself, and not Brother Zachariah, I was terrified of her reaction to me being mortal again. Did she still love me? Or had her feeling faded into the past? I actually ran away from her in the middle of a sentence, I remember. Thank the Angel, she came after me and told me of her feelings, and that she returned what I felt for her. There was never another time I had felt happier, except possibly the day she agreed to marry me, so long ago, before I became a silent brother. I remember our kiss, so much like they were before, her lips gentle on mine, and mine on hers. The way she would break away from the kiss and smile and shyly look at me, then lean back in, connecting our lips once more.

"Jem. Jem. Jem." I heard Tessa say, waving a hand in front of me. "Earth to Jem," Goodness gracious. I realized I had been staring at her. We were sitting at the small table to the side of the kitchen, our plates of food in front of us.

"You look beautiful today," I say, and she laughs softly.

"Thank you, but are you okay? You were kinda staring at me for a bit." She smiles and tips her head to the side. "What were you thinking of?"

"Us. That day on Blackfriars. How it was the happiest day of my life."

Tessa grins. "It was amazing, wasn't it? I had missed you so much, Jem."

"And me you," I reply.


	3. I Promise You

Tessa's POV

The eggs were delicious, as I had expected. Jem has really taken an interest in learning for to cook with modern-day equipment. He's so much stronger, so much healthier, now. Before, with his sickness, he would look pale and weak all the time. Now, he always has a rosy glow in his cheeks, and he has gained some muscle, yet he is still thin. Being immortal isn't great at all like you would think. It has been so amazing to live through the years, and see how the world changes over time. But it's also so painful. You see loved ones grow to look older than you, to die, and you still look the same age you did fifty years ago. I'd say I look about twenty one. But really, I am one hundred fifty. And Jem is one year older, though he looks maybe twenty-two currently. He will grow old, however, and I know it will be just as painful as Will. But I know that I would regret forever if I let him go. He is my source of happiness, and I love him.

"Are you excited?" Jem asked me as we clear the table of dishes.

"Very." I reply. "I'm so excited that Jocelyn is finally getting married. I'm sure Charlotte would have been so happy," I mention our old friend, and a look of pain, yet respect and remembrance crossed his face.

"Charlotte," he says, "She was such a great mother figure. And such a great consul."

"I agree. She took me in when I had nowhere else to go," I sigh.

"Will and I wouldn't have let you leave, even if she hadn't let you stay," he says, a smile in his voice.

"Will was so horrible to us at the beginning," I say, "but he was only trying to keep us safe,"

"That's Will for you," Jem replies, "So intent on doing the right thing, that he's willing to do the wrong thing,"

I smile sadly, and he comes to wrap his arms around my waist. "He is happy, you know. Where he is now, I can feel that it brings him joy seeing us together, as it always did for me to see you two," Jem motions to his faded parabatai rune, silver against his tan skin.

I lay my head on his shoulder and he places his cheek on the top on my head. We stay there for awhile, enjoying the morning sun that poured through the windows.

_I know, that my love for you is real_

_It's something true, that we do_

_just something that you know I feel_

_When you walk in the room when you're near_

_I feel my heart get the beat_

_The whole world disappears_

_And there's just you and me_

_falling head over feet_

_Let's take a chance, together_

We hear Selena Gomez's "I Promise You," float through the walls of our apartment. Our neighbor's daughter is a music lover, and we hear various songs often.

Jem laughs, spinning me around in his arms and he leans down to kiss me. In the small kitchen, we start to dance, laughing with childish glee the entire time.

_I know, I know, I know, we gonna make it_

_Cuz no one else can make me feel the way you do, I promise you_

_I know I know, I know, we gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow, we will stay true, I promise you_

_I promise you_

The song ends and Jem and I crash into each other, coming into a tight embrace. Looking at the clock, we see that it's already 11:00.

"Jem! The wedding ceremony starts at 1:00! We have to get ready-"

"Shhh, we have time," he whispers into my ear, arms still locked around my waist.

"Jem...You know how long it takes for me to get ready. And we still have to drive over there."

"Oh all right," Jem releases me and I kiss his cheek before heading back into the bedroom. I take a quick shower, then get dressed. I pick a green sundress to wear, and blow dry my hair, letting the natural waves fall down my back. As always, my jade necklace hangs around my throat, a present from Jem so many years ago. Fashion is so much more comfortable these days. No more corsets, and it is fully accepted for women to wear pants. Slipping into a pair of silver sandals, I grab my clutch and head out to the living room, where Jem is.


	4. Finally Found You

Jem's POV

Tessa was right, it did take her a long time to get ready. Not that I minded. I showered and dressed in maybe thirty minutes. Tessa exits the bedroom maybe forty minutes later. She is gorgeous. Her green dress brings the blue in her blue-gray eyes, and her silky hair flows down her back. She is steady in her heels, a seemingly impossible talent, but I still go to take her hand and walk with her out to the car.

"You looks beautiful" I say, and she smiles as I take her hand and raise it to my mouth to kiss her knuckles.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she teases, placing her hand under my chin and tipping my head up to face her. She kisses me quickly on the lips, then exclaims, "Oh, we must be going!"

Tessa sits down in the drivers seat, and I in the passenger. She drives us mostly everywhere, since I have not got my license yet.

On our way to the wedding, she turns on the radio, and music fills the car.

_Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go,_

_If they do, we'll get lost, in a crowd of people,_

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go, we go, we go_

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you,_

_Because I've finally found, I've finally found you_

"Finally Found You." Tessa says knowingly. "I love this song!"

I looks over to her. She seems at peace. Unlike the recent years I had been meeting her at Blackfriars Bridge, she had pure happiness on her face. Back then, I would sense a sadness in her, probably over Will, but I could tell she tried to hide it.

"So what does everyone think about you now that you aren't a silent brother anymore?" Tessa questions, glancing at me, before turning her eyes back to the road.

I laugh. "I don't think they quite believe that it actually happened. Jace was one of the first to find out, you know, Jace Herondale, you two are somewhat related, actually. He was amazed. At first he was worried, since he kind of set me on fire, and he came to see if I was okay."

"The poor boy! I see that trait still lies in the Herondale bloodline," she replies, "He is somewhat my great, great, great, great grandson, is he not?"

"Yes, I believe so," I say. "He's a nice kid. He's dating Clary."

"Oh I had heard of that! She saved the world, didn't she? From Sebastian?"

"She and Jace did. Without the heavenly fire, she might not have, though. I never would have been cured, either."

"I must be sure to talk to her today, then. I want to give them something. Her and Jace."

"What is it?"

She smiles sadly. "James's ring."

James had been her son, and she and Will had named him after me, an indescribable honor.

"I'm sure he would love to have it," I tell her as we arrive in the parking lot.


	5. The Wedding

Tessa's POV

We arrive at the wedding just in time. We enter the barn where the ceremony was talking place and take our seats. The ceremony starts, and Jem takes my hand. Jocelyn is stunning in her lace floor length gown, and Luke looks quite handsome, and a bit nervous. The wedding is beautiful, and after the vows, a small orchestra begins playing in the corner. I know Jem wishes to be up there with them, wringing out melodious tunes on his violin.

After the ceremony we exit the barn, out to the decorated fields of the farm. There were tables, a stage, and lanterns hanging on the trees. Jem and I sit down at a small table near the corner, watching the other guests socialize. He pours us a glass of champagne, and we take small sips. Neither of us are big on drinking. As we sit, I see Jocelyn, in her white gown, and Clary, in her dress walk over to us. The resemblance between them is striking, and I haven't seen Clary since she was a baby, so she has grown up tremendously. I see her boyfriend, Jace, playing the piano on stage with much passion, and I remember the day I met Jem. I had gone into his room in the middle of the night on my first day at the Institute, when I heard him playing his violin.

Jocelyn introduces me to Clary, and Jem excuses himself to let us have our personal space.

The first thing she asked me is about Jem. She mentions how I am more than friends with a silent brother, and how it is out of the ordinary.

"My life is quite out of the ordinary," I tell her, and I mention Jace's piano ability. "He plays well,"

"And he knows it," she replies.

I feel a twinge in my heart, remembering Will. Then I remember the ring. I tell her that my past has been connected with many of the families she knows well. The Fairchilds, the Herondales, the Carstairs, and even the Lightwoods. I thank her for what she has done for Jem, but I refer to him as Zachariah, the name he is known by around here."

"It was mostly Jace," she replies, then cuts off, staring at Jem, who has picked up Church, the immortal cat who hates everyone, except Jem. He used to belong to the Dark Sisters, but Jem rescued him and he ended up in New York somehow.

She asks me more about Jem, and I tell her what she wants to know. Then I hand her the Herondale family ring.

"For you, and Jace. It is a true Herondale ring" I say.

She puts it on her thumb, "Thank you,"

"I have one more thing for you," I tell her. I hand her a copy of the Shadowhunters Codex, a book very near and dear to my heart. She accepts it gratefully, and I tell her that she reminds me of people from long ago, people that she is distantly related to. I tell her that she reminds me of myself. I tell her of the power she has, and how it comes with responsibility.

"Don't frighten her," I hear a voice over my shoulder. It is Jem. "You sound so grave,"

"I'm not trying to!" I say, turning to smile at him, and he's standing behind my chair, looking down at me.

"Well still, you sound terrifying," he says, with a laugh in his voice. He helps me up and I find my way through the crowds, saying goodbye to those I know. I see Clary say something to Jem as he is gathering our belongings. I bid farewell to those I can find, and I head back to the car, where Jem is waiting.

I notice Jem is being unusually quiet, but I don't really think anything of it. Maybe being near all those people who know him as Brother Zachariah has made him shy?

We get into the car, and I hear a yowling from the back seat. I turn around.

"Jem...Why is Church in the backseat?"


	6. Okay, So I Stole a Cat

Jem's POV

Okay, so I stole a cat. But in my defense, he was my cat. I rescued him from the Dark Sisters nearly one hundred and thirty years ago. I should get to keep him. And let's face it. That cat hates everyone. Except me, and kind of Tessa.

"I just thought he would be happier with us than he would be there." I tell Tessa.

"But you didn't even tell anyone. You should have been like, 'Hey, Church was my cat like a hundred years ago. Can I have him back?'"

"But what if they said no?"

"Then you say 'Too bad, I'm taking him anyway,'"

"Then what's the point of asking?"

She laughs. "Okay, you win. I don't think they really liked him that much around there anyway. "

"So how was it?" I ask, "The wedding, I mean,"

"Wonderful. I've never seen Jocelyn so happy before. And Luke seems like a perfectly nice guy."

"He is. He's great. Hey, can we buy some cat stuff for Church?" I ask.

"Sure," Tessa replies and she switches lanes, heading to the pet store.

We get there and we leave Church in the car, though we roll the windows down so he can have fresh air. Inside, we go to the cat aisle.

"Do you think we should get him a cat bed?" I ask Tessa.

"Where did he used to sleep?" She says.

"On the foot of my bed," I reply.

"Well, he can't now, because I'm in it. He must think I've stolen his guy." Tessa jokes, laughter filling the air.

"Well he knew I liked you," I say, "I guess he never thought it would actually affect him,"

"He should know that I am not willing to share you with him," she says, and laughs.

"So that's a yes for the cat bed?"

"Well he's not going to be in our bed, so I guess that's an automatic yes," Tessa says.

We spend some more time getting the cat basics. Food, a dish, a litter box, a pet carrier, a scratching post, things of that nature. We pay, then load them into the car.

Back in the car, we start driving, and Church jumps up onto my lap. I begin petting him, and Tessa jokes, "You better not give him all your attention,"

"No worries. You'll get some when we get home," I reply.


	7. Magnus

Tessa's POV

I was a little surprised that Jem stole Church. But then again, Church was close to Jem many years ago, and it's obvious that he remembers Jem. I remember the day Jem tied a note to Church's collar and sent him off to find me.

The only thing is that we're never taking Church in the car again without him locked in a pet carrier. I had to brake fast at a light to avoid running a red, and we all lurched forward. Church was angry. Darn thing tried to claw me Jem had to calm him down and hold him back.

We get home and Jem sets out to make a little space for Church near the couch. He looks like a little boy who can't wait to set up and play with a new toy on Christmas Day.

I begin to prepare food for dinner. Over the years, I have found that I love to cook and I am not half bad at it. I prepare my favorite, shrimp linguine, which is spaghetti and shrimp with a lemon butter sauce.

Jem comes over to me when I'm frying off the shrimp, and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I relax into his chest, while continuing to stir the shrimp.

"Is Church settled in?" I ask.

"Yep. He fell asleep already."

"Well, that's what he used to do also, so don't be surprised,"

"I know. I just kind of thought he might be a little more excited to see me. When you and I reunited for the first time when I was mortal again, we couldn't keep our hands off each other all night,"

I flush at the memory of us in the hotel room that night, "Well maybe that's because we're human. Church is a cat, and he's probably tired,"

"You're right. Maybe tomorrow I can get him to play with that catnip mouse we got today!"

"Jem, he wouldn't budge an inch a hundred fifty years ago, I doubt he will now."

"I know. I just wanted to see what you'd say," he laughs, and I can tell he's in a good mood. "Do you need any help cooking?"

"Yeah, could you pour the pasta into the colander?"

"Of course, my angel,"

We eat dinner quickly, then clean up the dishes together. Then, we pop some popcorn and sit down at the couch to watch a movie. I sit close next to him and we choose to watch Despicable Me. Jem's favorite characters are the minions.

His hand, in my hand, grazes my thigh, and I turn to him to kiss him. He kisses me gently from that position, then he pulls me over him. I kneel above him, my mouth inches from his. I cup his face with my hands and tilt it upwards. Our lips connect, and I move my hands to start unbuttoning his collared shirt. He pulls me closer and starts sliding the straps of my dress off my shoulders. I shiver as he runs his hands over my skin, and I continue undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice in the darkness of the room says. Jem and I both recognize it at the exact same time. it is a voice we have heard for many, many, years.

Magnus.


	8. Anytime, James

Jem's POV

"Tessa, Tessa, Tessa. How many times is this going to happen to me before you learn?" Magnus asks, and with a flick of his finger, the room is bathed in light.

Tessa scrambles off me hastily, pulling the straps of her dress back over her shoulders. She stands to face Magnus and I stand up next to her, rebuttoning my shirt at the same time. "Probably more than a few, or at least until you decide to not come barging in here unannounced," she replies.

"I'm a warlock. It's my thing."

"Yes, but could you at least knock, then come barging in? That's more polite," Tessa says wearily.

"Fine. Next time I will give you a whole five second heads up. Just for you, Tessa darling," Magnus says, smirking.

I see her roll her eyes. "Do you want anything to eat? There's linguine In the fridge. You're always welcome to it."

Magnus's cat eyes widen at the thought of food. "I would love some," he says, pulling the container out of the fridge. A quick blow on top if the bowl and the pasta is teaming hot. He grabs a fork from the drawer and began to dig in.

"By the way, the Lightwoods know you stole their cat," he mumbles, his mouth full of linguine.

"He was my-" I start to argue, but Magnus cuts me off.

"Yes, I know. He was your cat first. You saved him and you deserve him. You told me this before," he says as he rolls his eyes, a look of boredom crossing his face.

"I never told you that," I state.

"Maybe. But I could read it all over your face." Magnus grins and leans down to pet Church, who was sleeping peacefully. "Anyway don't worry. They said you could keep him. I'm pretty sure it was Isabelle who convinced them. She thinks you're hot."

Tessa laughs, her eyes sparkling. "Isabelle thinks you're hot? Isn't she the one dating Simon?"

"Yes, and he plans to Ascend, which means they can be together, since he'll be neither a mundane, nor a vampire anymore.

"He better watch out. She's got a wandering eye," Tessa grins, and shoots a wink at me, "But who can blame her?"

"Nah, you should see how she looks at Simon. It's like he's the only person in the room," Magnus says.

Tessa and I glance at each other out of the corner of our eyes. "I know the feeling," We both say at the exact same time.

Magnus ignores us. "I don't know how she can give up their cat for some guy she just thinks is hot, though." He reaches out to pat Church. "Who's a good kitty-ow!" Church had opened his eyes, snapped his teeth, and clawed at Magnus. "Okay, so maybe Jem's good looks weren't the only reason she was okay with him being stolen." He goes back to eating his pasta.

"So why did you decide to pay us a visit, Magnus?" Tessa asks. "I thought you'd be out with Alec, since you two just got back together,"

"Oh, Alec is at my apartment right now. He asked me to bring you these, which is why I'm here," Magnus snaps his fingers and a pile of cat toys and such appear in a pile on the floor.

Seeing his old belongings, Church leaps up and digs into the pile, pulling out his old bed. He climbs into it and immediately falls asleep.

"Magnus, is there any way you can use magic to return these to the store?" I ask, motioning to the things we had just bought Church earlier.

"Sure," another snap and they were gone.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, James," Okay, so it's not as cute when Magnus says it.


	9. Love Story

Tessa's POV

Magnus's visit was quite a surprise. First barging into the apartment, then giving us the news that we were free to keep Church. And he ate all the leftover linguine.

"That was nice of him," says Jem, relaxing back onto the couch once Magnus had left. "Church is ours to keep,"

"Yes, he even said he'd give us a five second heads up next time." I laugh, cuddling up close to him.

His arm slides around me and I curl into his embrace. I inhale deeply into his neck, smelling his aftershave mixed with cologne. It's a smell I have come to know and love, and it makes me relax.

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

We hear Taylor Swif's voice drift through the walls, and I smile. Jem holds me tighter. I kiss the underside of his chin, and he turns to meet my lips with his, and we get lost in the moment, never wanting it to end.

_Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

And we do just that. Jem carries me into the bedroom and we lie down on the bed.


	10. Coffee

Jem's POV

I wake up in the morning, and look at the clock. It's 9:00. "Tessa, are you awake?" I ask.

"Jem?" Tessa mumbles groggily, shifting in my arms to face me.

"Good morning," I reply, kissing her on the forehead.

"I had the best dream," she smiles.

"What was it about?"

"You and I were in Florida, on vacation. And Magnus was there, with Alec. So was Clary and Jace. And we were on the beach, watching the sunset at night. It was so pretty," she sighs. "We should watch the sunset sometime,"

"I fully agree," I reply, pulling her closer to me, feeling the tickle of her brown hair against my bare chest.

"Are you hungry?" she whispers, and I wind my fingers through her hair.

"Only if you are"

"Well I am, so let's go eat!" she exclaims, jumping out of bed, throwing a robe on, and heading outside. At the door, she turns around. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be out in a second," I reply.

I step out of bed, put some clothes on, then open the door to the closet. I pull out a stack of my shirts, and take half the pile off. Hidden between them is a small felt box, holding an emerald wedding ring, Tessa's favorite stone, which is the same color as her jade necklace. I close my eyes and let my mind drift away. I see Tessa's face, hear her laugh, smell her scent of lavender and vanilla, feel the softness of her hair and skin. I imagine a future day, sitting on a beach in Hawaii, watching the sunset, the smell of the ocean around us. I imagine holding this box out to her, asking her to marry me. I visualize her look of suprise, a happy smile, and her gasping the one word I want to hear so much.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps outside the bedroom and I hide the ring in my shirts once more, and throw them back into the closet as nonchalantly as I can.

"Jem, I made some coffee," Tesaa says, stepping into the bedroom, "it's outside on the table,"

"Okay, thanks." I reply.

She looks at me strangely. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply, walking over to her. "But I could go for some coffee,"


	11. Right There

Tessa's POV

After breakfast, Jem and I take a walk. Since he is not an active shadowhunter anymore, his demon-slaying days are scarce. They call on him for minor things once in a while, and I usually go with him, since I am trained also. He used to be my personal guide of London, but now I do the same for him, since we are in my home city, New York. There are days where we will just wander the city, sightseeing and visiting shops and landmarks.

"What are you thinking of?" he asks me, his calm voice by my ear.

"How much I have missed this city," I reply, "it's funny, I've been back in America for over ninety years, and still, when I see the places I used to see when I was a child, they bring back memories.

"As I always say, Tessa," Jem smiles a timeless smile, "You're more human than you think."

"I remember that time on Blackfriars. That first day you took me there. You assured me I was human, and not a monster,"

"Of course I remember that," Jem laughs, "And you are. You are just an immortal human."

"And how do those come about?" I tease.

"Well when a shape-shifting demon tricks an unmarked shadowhunter into thinking that he's her husband..."

"Jem!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?"

"No, it's the truth I suppose," I bury my head in his chest, "God, I just wish Mortmain hadn't ever been born. I'm so glad he's dead."

"If he hadn't been born, then you never would have existed." He gently reminds me.

"You're right. Just why did he have to be so evil about it? He said he was getting back at the Shadowhunters who killed his parents, but look at you. You never had to go kill the demons who killed your parents and made you ill," I say.

"I've wanted to though. But I realized it would get me nowhere. I have killed hundreds of demons in my life. What's one more? It's not like they could bring back my parents."

"Jem, I'm sorry,"

"Tessa, it's not your fault. You don't have to say sorry,"

"I know. I'm being sympathetic for you though,"

Jem pondered this. "Well then," he said, and pulled me closer to give me a hug, "Thank you,"

We walk for a bit more, and I point out several things on the way.

_Boy you make me feel so lucky_

_FInally the stars align_

_Never has it been so easy,_

_To be in love, and to give you this heart of mine_

Music from a nearby store fills the air, and Jem pulls me against him.

"James! We are in public!" I scold him, jokingly.

_You should know, I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay, when you call for me_

_I'm right there, right there_

Jem looks unabashed and mumbles, "Fine,"

I kiss him quickly on the cheek, grab his hand, and I pull him along with me. "There's this store I want to show you!"

"What is it?" he asks, catching up to me.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye. "Animals"

His eyes light up.

_'Cause you listen and you care, it's so different_

_No one compares, and if you never change_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there_


	12. Belle

Jem's POV

Yes, I really like animals. Especially cats.

The store Tessa leads me into is a small pet shop. It has various pens on the floor, where different types of animals live in.

"Welcome!" a voice says from the back of the store. A blonde woman comes out, and gives us a wave. I can immediately tell that she is a warlock, because of her warlock's mark, which is a third nostril.

"Cassie!" Tessa exclaims, going over to give the woman a hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

"I've been great! How about you?" Tessa replies.

"Business has been extraordinary!" the shopkeeper, Cassie, glances at me. "And who is this handsome boy?"

"Jem," I say, "Pleasure to meet you,"

She smiles at me. "Tessa, you and your boys. You sure know how to pick them."

I blush, while Tessa replies, "Why thank you,"

I kneel down in the cat area to pet them, while still listening to their conversation.

"So what have you two come here for today?" Cassie asks.

"Well, we were in the area, and we decided to stop by. Do you happen to have any special cats in stock?" Tessa says.

"Of course, darling. What abilities are you searching for?"

"Immortality and trainability." Tessa lists, "And preferably a good attitude, "

"Well I've got two. That gray one that your young man is stroking, and the yellow one in the corner. Both are immortal, both can be trained easily, and both have are the sweetest things ever,"

"Jem, we have to get a cat for the Lightwoods. Which do you think they would prefer?"

I think for a moment. "This gray one. But I have a feeling that they would like either more than Church."

"Cassie, we'll take the gray one," Tessa states.

"Okay, bring her up here. Would you like a pet carrier also?"

"Yes, that would be splendid." Tessa says. "Jem, bring her up here,"

I gently carry the cat to the counter, and Cassie takes him from me. She puts him in the carrier and Tessa pays. I notice a name tag on the carrier that hasn't been filled out yet. I ask, "What is her name?"

"Belle," Cassie replies.

"Oh, that's a nice name," Tessa says.

"Well, here you go, she's all yours." Cassie hands Tessa a receipt, and Tessa motions for me to carry the cat.

"Thanks so much, Cass," Tessa says, and I grab the pet carrier.

"No problem. See you later, Tessa. And nice to meet you, Jem,"


	13. Thanks For Stealing Church

Tessa's POV

I just love seeing Jem around animals. It's adorable. He can be such a little kid at times, innocent and fun loving. I love that side of him.

With Jem carrying the pet carrier, we continue out walk towards the New York Institute, where the Lightwoods live.

"That was so much fun!" he exclaims, practically jumping up and down.

I smile. Cassie is one of my old friends, one of the first in New York, other than Magnus.

"I just hope the Lightwoods accept Belle," I say.

"I'm sure they will. Isabelle will especially like her. Since her name is Isabelle. And the cat's name is Belle."

"Good point. Plus, Belle bites less than Church." I laugh.

"Church never has bit me. I don't know why he hates everyone."

"Maybe he only likes the one who saved him." I think of Will, and how he told me once that the person who save you is always right, even if they tell you the sky is purple and made of hedgehogs.

Jem shrugs as we approach the Institute doors. He buzzes the doorbell, and checks to make sure Belle is comfortable in the carrier.

Jace opens the door. "Hey, we have visitors!" he yells over his shoulder into the hallway. "Hi Zachariah. Is this the girl you were talking to me about?"

Jem blushes. I hold my hand out to Jace. "I'm Tessa. Nice to meet you,"

"Hey, you're the one who was talking to Clary yesterday. Thanks for the ring, by the way." he shows us the ring on his finger. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, is anyone else home? " Jem asks.

"Yeah, they're all eating lunch. Clary's staying over while Jocelyn and Luke are on their honeymoon. Magnus delivered Church's stuff, right? He was over here this morning. Said you really love that cat. That's good. I think he hated all of us."

We walk into the dining room and are greeted by a chorus of greetings.

Maryse, the Lightwood's mother, says, "Zachariah! What a pleasant surprise! Here, sit down. Have some lunch."

"I go by Jem now," Jem says, "I have reclaimed my former name, and this is my girlfriend,"

She looks at me, clearly surprised at a former silent brother having a girlfriend. I introduce myself. "Tessa Gray. Pleasure to meet you,"

Her eyes brighten, obviously remembering my name from somewhere. "So nice to meet you. I think have heard of you."

"You may very well have. I have been around for awhile," I smile, sitting down at the table. Jem sits down next to me.

Isabelle speaks up, "Thanks for stealing Church. That cat was beginning to get on my nerves."

"No problem. I was very close with him many years ago," Jem replies.

I remember Belle, and I say, "Oh, we brought you a little something to replace Church." go over to the pet carrier Jem had left by the door, and I unlock the door. Belle steps out, and meows softly. "This is Belle. She is immortal, and trainable, as well as good-natured,"

Everyone's eyes widen, especially Isabelle's. Belle dashes under the table, and I see her go to each person and rub her head against their leg, a sign of affection. I hear her purr happily. Jace lifts up her when she gets to him and Clary, who is sitting next to him, strokes her.

Everyone takes interest in the cat, meanwhile, Jem serves himself some chicken and potatoes. The door to the dining room opens slowly, and Belle dashes over to the door. Robert Lightwood comes in, and takes a look at the cat.

"Is this a new Church? He seems much more calm," Robert's voice booms throughout the room.

"She," Jem speaks up.

Robert looks at us, "Zachariah! To what do we owe this visit?"

"I go my Jem now. My former name. And we brought Belle over kind of as a peace offering for stealing Church."

"Magnus told us of your history with Church. You would have been welcome to him anytime."

Jem smiles, and motions to me. "This is Tessa,"

I shake his hand. "Hi," I say.

"You were part of the Spiral Labyrinth Warlocks? Were you not?" Robert asks me.

"I was."

"Well, thank you so much for the work you did for us on the Endarkened."

I smile. "It was nothing. Considering how much the Shadowhunters have done for me in the past, I don't think I can ever repay that,"

"Huh. Well, I just stopped by to get some papers. You two have a good day."

"You too, Robert," Jem says.


	14. As Close As You Can Get To Perfect

Jem's POV

Church is sleeping when Tessa and I arrive home. She throws her keys onto the counter, along with her purse, and goes to change into more comfy clothes.

I sit at the counter and wait for her to return.

When she does, I bring up Emma Carstairs, my somewhat distant niece. She is the last of the Carstairs bloodline, save for me. Her parents were killed recently by an unidentified cause, but she will still be returning to the Los Angeles Institute with the Blackthorn children and their uncle, whom consider her family. I promised myself when I talked to her in Alicante, on the day of the Dark war, that I would look out for her. She is a very talented shadowhunter, whose abilities can be compared to Jace, whom I consider one of the greatest shadowhunters of his generation. Emma is also a very strong girl, and she has been through a lot this past year. Tessa and I decide to visit Los Angeles, for some time, to keep tab on her well-being. I also wish to tell her of our family connection, but I have never had the right time to.

"How long will we be out there?" Tessa asks.

"Maybe a few months, perhaps a year," I reply, "Just so we can see that she settles in properly,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Tessa says, "She has lost so much this past year. I'm sure she would like to know that there is someone there for her,"

I agree, and I slide my arms around her waist.

"When are we leaving?" Tessa asks, leaning her head back on my shoulder, and looking up at me.

"As soon as you think fitting," I reply.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to sell the apartment?" she finally asks, after thinking for awhile.

"It depends. I know you wanted to travel the world. I still want to do that. I want to go anywhere with you. Do you think we will ever come back to live here for a permanent time?" I say.

"I don't know. I've learned that I don't really plan my life. I just kind of go with the flow," Tessa replies, thoughtfully,

"As a silent brother, every second of my day was planned out," I state, "When I was released, I didn't know what to do I felt so free,"

"Jem, I want to have a fun, exciting, adventurous, life with you. How about this. We'll take the car, most of our clothes, some belongings, all the necessary things. We can leave for however much time we want, then come back whenever we feel like it, and meanwhile, Magnus can rent this apartment out to someone." she says.

I grin, "That sounds as close as you can get to a perfect idea,"

She smiles, and I lock my hands tighter around her. "James, I would go any and everywhere with you,"

I lean down to kiss her, "And I you."


	15. My Shining Star

Tessa's POV

Jem's gentle caresses leave me shaking and my heart racing. As I turn in his arms to kiss him face to face, he pulls me flat against him, with not a bit of space between us. His kisses are slow and steady, unhurried and sweet. I curl my arms around his neck, entwining myself against his body, and I hear him let out a soft groan.

"Tessa," he gasps, "You make me crazy,"

"The couch," I whisper, and we fall onto the sofa, getting even closer than before.

He crawls over me, and leans down so he is almost lying over me. Our bodies fit perfectly together and his legs entangle mine.

Jem leans to the side onto his arm, and gazes at me. Brushing a lock of hair out of my face, he says, "You are beautiful. I don't get to say that enough. You are beautiful, and you always will be. I love you."

"I love you more than you can ever imagine. You are my shining star, Jem."

He smiles, then places his lips to mine. He kisses a trail slowly down my cheek, over my neck, and stops where my neckline plunges. His hands grasp the hem of my t-shirt, and he pauses, looking up at me, his eyes asking a question.

"Yes," I say, and he guides the silky material over my head, leaving me in my yoga pants and bra. Continuing the kisses, he makes his way further down, all the way to my stomach. I clench my hands into the back of his shirt, feeling the solid muscle beneath the thin fabric.

He scoots up onto the couch, so we are once more at eye level. His black locks fall across his forehead, and his eyes glitter with love. I brush the hair from his forehead, right as he leans down, and while our lips are connected, I use my fingers to brush over the surface of his cheek, ear, and neck. He shivers, really shivers, and I hear him gasp as my hands travel down his waist.

"Tessa, I-" Jem starts to say.

"Shhhh. Don't speak." I whisper, and pull him against my chest.

He pulls away from me, and points at our cat, "Church is staring at us,"

I look at the cat. He has woken from his nap, and is sitting at the floor next to the couch, watching us intently.

"Why does he decide to interrupt us now?" I ask.

"I have no idea," Jem gets down on the floor to face Church. "Hey boy, can you go into the bedroom?" Church gets the message, growls, and scurries away. "Now. Where were we?" Jem asks, fully knowing the answer to that question.

"I was about to put my shirt back on and do some chores," I joke.

"No you weren't." Jem laughs.

"I know. I was just kidding. Come here," I reply, holding my hand out to him.

And with that, he comes.


	16. Glitter

Jem's POV

The next few days fly by smoothly. We spend the days packing and readying the apartment for renting.

"I'm going to miss this place," Tessa says, "But I can't wait to get to the next chapter of our life."

"So am I," I reply, "and I believe that this next chapter will be just as exciting

Tessa smiles and loads a suitcase with her clothes into the car. I load mine in too, making sure the ring is stored in a safe place out of sight. Other boxes in the car contain various toiletries, my violin, other personal belongings, Overall, we maybe only fill up the trunk of the car. Tessa says she travels light, but maybe it's just hard for someone immortal to have a lot of belongings, since they have to take them whenever they move to a new place.

Magnus stops by to say goodbye and get the keys.

"Wow." he says, "it's like brand new. You know what this place could use?"

"What?" I ask, half suspecting the answer.

"Glitter."

"Yeah, I guessed that,"

"Hey Magnus," Tessa says, exiting the apartment with the last box.

"Tessa, darling. How are you?"

"Excited. I've always wanted to go to LA." she smiles.

Church runs past us and jumps into the backseat, and I herd him into the pet carrier and shut the door.

"I hope you have a great time there. We'll meet again in person someday, for sure. Keep in touch," Magnus grins, and Tessa hands Magnus the spare keys, keeping her own in case something happens.

She gives Magnus a hug, and I give him a farewell clap on the back. He smiles and says, "Don't hurry back. Live your life, kids. Plus, you may not like how I redecorate the place."

"No glitter," Tessa warns.

"No fair. Just a little? Please?" Magnus gives us his best puppy dog eyes.

Tessa laughs, "Fine. Just a little. You know how I'm a sucker for those eyes of yours."

"Well, we'd better be going," I say, glancing at my phone. It's almost 1:00.

Tessa agrees, and we get into the car. We check once to make sure everything is in order, then she starts the car.

"Have fun, you lovebirds!" Magnus yells as we drive away.

"Have fun with Alec!" Tessa yells back.


	17. Shower

Tessa's POV

I don't know why we decided to drive all the way from New York to LA. It's exhausting. We do take a longer route, though, and we stop at major landmarks, to sightsee. We visit the White House, the Arch, Mount Rushmore, and pass by the Grand Canyon, as well as many other places.

It's very fun, traveling the US with Jem. He seems to know a little about everything, and we always have something to talk about together.

It takes us about a month to get to LA, and when we do, we find a much nicer hotel than the ones we've been staying overnight at, since we plan to stay here for awhile. It's kind of like an apartment, but not exactly.

After checking in at the front desk, we bring the boxes and suitcases from our car up to the room, but we leave most of them in the corner, waiting to be unpacked at a later day.

"We're finally here," I say to Jem.

"I can't wait to go to sleep," he says, as he sits down on the bed to take off his shoes. He bounces up and down on the bed a few times, and says, "This bed is really soft,"

"I can't wait to be in it with you," I laugh, and he smiles, blushing.

"Aren't you tired?" he asks, "You drive everyday, maybe 400 miles."

"I am," I admit, "But I'd be willing to stay up for you,"

"Tessa, you need your sleep. Get some rest today, and we can have some fun tomorrow,"

I playfully stick my tongue out at him, "I'm fine,"

He comes closer to me. His arms encircle me, and he adds, "Well, maybe a little fun is okay for today,"

"I was thinking just that," I say.

"Hang on, let me take a shower first," he mentions, and he goes off into the bathroom. I wait until I hear the water running, then I slowly push open to the door to the shower.

Jem's clothes are in a pile on the floor, and I add mine to it. I pull aside the shower curtain and step into the tub.

"Tessa? What are you doing here?" he asks, turning around, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Well, I need a shower too, and we deserve a little fun," I answer, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing my lips against his.

He kisses me back, then we hurry up and shower so we can get back to each other.


	18. Julian

Jem's POV

In the morning, we go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"We are going to visit the institute today, are we not?" Tessa asks, poking at her eggs and toast.

"Yes, I would like to. What's wrong? Are you not hungry?" I stare at her plate, because she hasn't taken more than three bites so far.

"No, I just never am that hungry the day after we have...fun. Plus, I think I am even more tired from all the traveling we've been doing," she replies.

"Okay. If anything is ever wrong, be sure to tell me, okay?"

She smiles tiredly, but genuinely, "I know. Thank you Jem. Do you want the rest of my breakfast? I don't feel like eating at all,"

"Sure," I say, and she hands me her plate.

After breakfast, we start driving to the Los Angeles Institute. Along the way, we decide that today is not the right day to tell Emma about her connection to me. It's too soon, and we need to make sure she is settling in.

When we get there, we knock on the door, and a young boy answers it. He is maybe not more than thirteen years of age. I know him, for he was one of the children who had escaped Sebastian during the Dark War. He is one of seven siblings, and the father figure of them all, since his older brother had gone missing and his father Turned. In fact, he had had the strength to put a blade through his Turned father's heart, a courage I would not have even had. He now lives at the Los Angeles Institute, with his uncle, his four younger siblings, and his best friend, Emma Carstairs.

"Julian," I say, "How are you?"

"Fine. Say, you look familiar. Are you the silent brother who isn't a silent brother anymore? Emma told me about you. She also said you knew her middle name. And she said you said that we were parabatai, but we're not yet. We're gonna be though. Otherwise we would be separated because Emma's such a good shadowhunter, and they wanted her to learn in Idris, since she lost her parents."

"Yes, that is me, more or less. May we come in? I'd like to talk with Emma, if that is okay."

"Yeah sure. By the way, you might want to take care of your girlfriend. Emma looks like that right before she faints sometimes." Julian says, pointing to Tessa.

I look at her. Her face is a sickly pale color, "Jem, I don't feel well." she says, and begins to collapse.

I catch her before she hits the ground, and Julian quickly leads me to the infirmary, then goes to alert the rest of the people in the Institute.


	19. My Last Name Is Carstairs

Tessa's POV

As I regain consciousness, I am aware of a couple things. am I am lying in an infirmary bed, with a cold compress on my forehead, Jem is sitting on my bed next to me, and he is talking to a young blonde girl, whom I presume is Emma, who is sitting on another bed across from Jem.

"Jem?" I whisper, trying to sit up, but my head starts spinning, and I lie back down.

"Tessa? Are you awake?" Jem faces me, and cups my cheek with his hand, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I say, "But I've also been worse."

"You collapsed outside on the front steps. I was so worried." he replies, his eyes huge in the dim light.

"Yeah he's been worrying about you and checking on you constantly for the past half hour. It's so cute, actually. He reminds me of Julian," says the girl.

"You are Emma?" I ask, and when she nods, I turn to Jem, "Do you know what caused this?"

"I'm almost positive it's a combination of exhaustion from yesterday and what we did last night,-" he gets cut off by a snicker from Emma, then continues, "your lack of breakfast today, and overall dehydration."

"Oh. I guess I am lucky you are a former silent brother," I say.

He smiles, and hands me a cup of a steaming liquid. "Here, drink this. It is a sort of protein tea, and should help you feel better almost instantaneously."

I raise the cup to my lips, and swallow a mouthfull. It is bitter, like tea leaves, but it has a sweet aftertaste. I down the rest, and hand the cup back to Jem, who places it on nightstand. I feel it beginning to take effect, and I feel much stronger already. I sit up, and Jem checks my temperature, and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply.

Emma, who has been watching the whole thing, suddenly pipes up. "So, you go by Jem now? Is that your real name?"

"My real name is James, but, yes, I go by Jem. You are welcome to call me that."

"Okay, so Jem. What is your last name? And how did you know my middle name? And why did you think Jules and I are parabatai?"

Jem gives me a look, silently telling me that he is going to reveal their family history. "I will tell you the answers to all of those questions, Emma, if you answer one for me first,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

Her eyes widen, "Of course I trust you! Not only are you a former silent brother, but you refused to leave the Dark War that day, risking your own life, and saving many, including mine and the Blackthorn's!"

Jem blushes, "It was my duty, and now that I know you trust me, I shall tell you the truth. My last name is Carstairs, same as yours. Your great grandfather, Elias Carstairs, was my father's brother. My uncle. You are somewhat my niece, to an extent."

Emma stares at him in shock. "You mean to say, I am not the last of the Carstairs?!"

"That is exactly what I mean to say."

"And that is how you know my middle name! Because you knew about me! And that is why you are here!"

"Yes, that is all true," Jem confirms.

Emma squeals in excitement. "JULES!" she screams, and Julian comes running in.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Better than okay! He is my distant uncle!" she tells Julian, pointing to Jem.

"No way. Zachariah? You're related?" Julian asks in wonder.

"I prefer Jem now, and yes, we are. My uncle was Emma's great grandfather,"

"That is so cool! Elias Carstairs?"

"Yes, that is him," Jem replies.

"Excuse me Uncle Jem, but did you ever have Cortana?" Emma asks timidly.

"I never had such the honor, and please, just call me Jem. Your great grandfather held Cortana for me, until I was of age, but I became a silent brother before that, and I suppose he passed it down to his children, and now you have it,"

I cut in, "Jem, a little while after you turned into a silent brother, the day Will asked me to marry him, your uncle visited the Institute, bearing the sword. I remember he wanted Will to have it, since you couldn't, and it was supposed to go to you, but Will got awfully mad, because your uncle accidentally referred to you in the past tense, as if you had died. Will stormed off, and I said to your uncle that he should pass it down to his children, because that is what you would have wanted. I suppose that is how Emma has it now,"

"You know me so well," Jem says, stroking my cheek. "That is exactly what I would have wanted, had I been there to tell him myself."

"You don't...want it back? Do you?" Emma asks quietly, "I mean, it is rightfully yours."

"Of course not," Jem replies, "It is yours, and I would like you to pass it down to your children"

Emma smiles brightly, "Thank you so much! "

Jem smiles, and states, "To answer your last question, I didn't know you two were parabatai, but I could tell that you most definitely should be. You care for each other so deeply, and you are some of the closest friends I have ever seen. It would be a shame to not become one, unless a romantic future is seen ahead."

Julian and Emma both blushed.


	20. Expectations

Jem's POV

There was a huge weight lifted off my chest as Tessa awoke. Emma was right. I had been worrying constantly, even though I knew she wasn't severely sick, just tired and dehydrated. I must be sure to make sure she is feeling alright more often.

Telling Emma of our family ties went much more smoothly than expected. I did think she would be a little hesitant in believeing me, since she has been through so much lately, and I fear it must be hard for her to trust. She is settling back in very well, and I feel like we may not need to stay as long as anticipated.

"That went well, did it not?" Tessa asks as we get back into the car. She has regained her color, and looks healthy again.

"Extremely. We may leave LA soon, Emma is doing very well,"

"That is good. I can tell, she is happy you are related to her. She feels less alone."

"Yes. And I never knew that my uncle tried to give Cortana to Will. What happened that day? You said he proposed to you?" I ask, wanting to know just how he had popped the question.

"Jem, it is such a long story. But here's the main parts. I think it was the day of the Christmas celebration. It was not as alive as it usually was, because we were missing one of our own. You. I could tell Will was hurting a lot, even with the addition of Cecily, Gabriel, Gideon, and Sophie had just Ascended. Your Uncle, Elias Carstairs, paid us a visit. He told Will that your father had given him Cortana to keep until you were eighteen, when it was to be given to you. Since you had become a silent brother, he wanted your parabatai to have it. I don't remember the actual word he used, but he referred to you in the past tense, as if you were no longer alive, and not just in a different place. Will got angry, and yelled at Elias, then left the room. I thought of you, and I told Elias that he should pass the sword down to his children, if he had any. He agreed, and I left to go find Will.

I found Will on the front steps, without a coat or anything, and it was snowing. The past few months he had been properly courting me, taking me on carriage rides, and continuing my London history lessons, where you had left off. It was so unlike him to be that way, since he was usually all jokes and sarcasm. But he was acting, like he was pretending to be you, almost. And I love you, and I love your personality, but I loved Will's personality also, in a different way. I told him so earlier that week, and he seemed to go back to normal kind of. That day, when I approached him, he asked me what I thought about Sophie Ascending, and if that was something, if possible I would have liked for myself. I had recently found out that I have shadowhunter blood, and had been welcomed into the name of Starkweather, by Aloysius Starkweather, before he dies. I told him that Ascending would never be possible for me, since demon blood also runs through my veins, but I mentioned that if I desired it, I could take the name of Starkweather, and have a true shadowhunter name. Then Will told me that I could have his name, and I was confused at first, so he said to me, and this was his proposal, 'Marry me. Marry me, Tess. Marry me and be Tessa Herondale. Or be Tessa Gray, or be whatever you wish to call yourself, but marry me and stay with me and never leave me, for I cannot bear another day of my life to go by that does not have you in it. Jem told me what Ragnar Fell said about my father. That for him there was only one person for him, and it was either her or nothing. You are that for me, and I will only ever love you until I die." I said yes, of course, And that was it." Tessa finishes, and takes a deep breath.

Wow, I have got some expectations to live up to.


	21. Dark Eyes

Tessa's POV

Back at the hotel, we begin unpacking our belongings. Within two hours, we are all settled in, and we order pizza. Half pepperoni, for me, and half everything for Jem.

The pizza arrives in about thirty minutes, and we dig in. I'm so hungry, and I find it endearing that Jem forces me to eat at least two pieces. That's no problem, because I eat all four.

"Jem, after LA, we should go to Hawaii," I say.

"Yeah, we should. When do you want to leave?" he replies, munching on his pizza.

"How long are we going to be here in California?"

"Emma is fine, so maybe a month more," Jem says, "We should travel around here. Maybe Hollywood, or Las Vegas, wherever you feel like going."

"I want to visit Las Vegas. It sounds very exciting."

"When do you want to leave?"

"How about the day after tomorrow? We can visit Emma tomorrow, then leave the day after, for maybe a week?"

"That sounds perfect."

I smile, and his dark eyes shine in the dim light. I remember when they were siliver. When he had silver hair, when he would look colorless and tired all the time, and he would get so sick, and I would fear that he would not recover. I remember how he took the drug. A teaspoon full dissolved in a glass of water. Then I see him now, healthy and happy, and I can't help but feel so very thankful. When before. His nights were spent in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning in the sheets, he now sleeps deeply and peacefully. I remember all the blood. The red splatters on his shirt when he coughed. The white sheets and blankets Sophie had to scrub and bleach to return them to their snowy color again.

I remember all the worry that I felt for him, a never ending memory in my head that he was expected to die.

"Jem," murmur.

"Yes, Tessa?"

"I am so, so lucky," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder, "to be here. To have you."

He wraps one arm around me, pulling me against him. "We both are. I don't know what I would have done without you."

I feel myself start to nod off. Jem senses this, and he picks me up off the couch, and carries me into the bedroom. He is thin, but still extremely strong, and lifting me is no problem. I quickly brush my teeth, and wash my face, and I get under the covers of our bed. Jem joins me moments later, and lifts the covers up to get under them, and he lets in a wave of cool air. I shiver, and he moves closer to me. I feel him fit his body against mine, his chest against my back, his legs bent behind mine. His arm rests on my stomach, and I hear his exhale softly.

"Goodnight, Jem," I whisper.

"Goodnight, Tessa," he whispers back.

I listen to his breathing, hearing his breaths get longer and more even.

Slowly, I feel myself drift off into a deep, relaxing, sleep.


	22. Music Feels Better

Jem's POV

I wake up with a horrible cramp in my right arm, and a mouth full of hair. I use my free arm to get the hair out of my mouth, and Tessa rolls over against me. I encircle her in my arms, and she sighs softlly. I can't tell if she is sleeping or not, so I whisper, "Tessa?" she doesn't reply, so I figure she is asleep.

I love the feel of her, the curve of her body. Her steady breathing, reassuring me everyday. I kiss the back of her neck, and she stirs, and I worry I've waken her up. But then she settles back into my arms, and her breathing stabilizes once more. I relax, and snuggle against her.

"I love you," I breathe against her neck.

To my surprise, she replies quietly, "I know," and she turns over to face me.

"Hey, you're awake. How did you sleep?"

"Good," she says, kissing me on the cheek, and she sits up in bed, her hair flowing over her shoulders, her clothes revealing her curves. I sit up next to her, and cup her cheeks with my hands, leaning in to press my lips to hers. She leans into me, and wraps her hands around my wrists. Her lips are soft and sweet against mine, and we meld together as one.

"Jem," Tessa says urgently, "kiss me harder. Don't be gentle. I want you,"

"Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

"I'll tell you if anything is wrong or hurting, don't worry,"

"Okay then," I say, and kiss her harder.

Suddenly, she moves away from me, grins, and throws herself backwards onto the bed, pulling me over her. I catch myself and land on the palms of my hands. She pulls me against her, locking her legs around my back, and I hear her moan quietly as I suck on her skin near her collarbone, leaving a blueish bruise. I know it will leave a mark for the next few days, but I am too into what we are doing to care.

Her hands tangle in my hair, pulling me closer, and I oblige, moving forward slightly to kiss her. As our mouths collide, her lips blossom open, and she gently bites my lower lip, which is a huge turn on for me. She nods at the question in my eyes, and I slide my hands under her tank top, feeling the warmth of her skin.

Within minutes we have all of our clothes off, and are moving in sync under the blankets.

"Oh, Jem," she gasps, "Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

I lean down to kiss her, and at that moment, she reaches the height of pleasure. She clenches her body around me, and we both cling to each other, breathing heavily and holding each other as if our lives depended on it.

And, maybe to an extent, it did.

All I need is love, that's what you give, I'm taking it tonight

All I need it touch, that's what I feel, when your skin's on mine

And with you the music's better, just want us to be together

Twenty-four seven


	23. Dru

Tessa's POV

We get washed up and decide to grab a quick breakfast at a diner before heading over to the Institute.

I order hash browns and scrambled eggs, Jem gets pancakes and bacon. The food is delicious, and the service is terrific. Maybe half an hour later, we pay, and continue to the Institute.

"What do you plan to do here today?" I ask as we park in front of the building. To a normal person, the building might appear to be a huge run down church, with tiles crumbling and decomposing wood, but to a person with the Sight, it is a grand cathedral, with solid and elegant structuring.

"I want to talk with Julian and Emma a bit more, and I want to help them train."

"That sounds prestigious. Getting to train with a former silent brother." I laugh, and Jem smiles.

"You must be even more special, then. Not many people get to sleep with one either." he teases.

I playfully shove him, and he pretends to be offended. "What was that for?" he complains.

"For being a big meanie" I laugh, wrapping my arms around his waist as he rings the doorbell.

Arthur Blackthorn, the head of the Institute, opens the door, "Well, welcome back!" he greets us, and we step into the hallway, "The kids are in the training room. They were very glad to see you yesterday. Especially Emma. She knows that there is one more of her family left. She has lost so much this past year. I know it has been very hard for her,"

"Yes, but at least she still has your family. I can see that they are very close, her and Julian." Jem replies.

"They are. And they watch over the other children when I am not around. It is extremely helpful,"

"It sounds very. Oh, this is Tessa by the way,"

"Arthur Blackthorn. Nice to meet you," he says, holding out his hand.

I give him a firm handshake, and he leads us to the training room.

As we enter, we see Emma helping Julian with target practice. She holds his arm up in the right position as Julian aims the throw. I remember my training, so long ago, alongside Sophie, with Gabriel and Gideon teaching us, and tips and playful insults thrown in by Will. Sometimes Jem would visit when he was well enough, and would relieve some of the tension between Gabriel and Will, since they had still been bitter enemies at that time.

"Hi Emma, Julian, Livvy, Ty, Dru, and Tavvy," Jem says, taking a step into the room.

"Hey Jem!" Emma exclaimed, rushing over to us, and she looked up at me shyly, "Hey Tessa, I hope you're feeling better."

"I am, thank you," I say, and Jem bends down to the little boy, who is maybe a year old, and is a little unsteady on his feet.

"Hi Tavvy," he says, and the boy cooes, holding his arms out to Jem. Jem lifts him up and situates him in the crook of his arm.

I tickle under his chin, and he wraps his calm my hands around my finger. I look at Jem, and he smiles at me. I remember almost this exact moment with Will, but he had been holding our son, James. I blink away tears, and Tavvy releases my finger, so I lean down to Dru.

"You're Dru?" I ask, smiling at the girl.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Tessa. Nice to meet you," I smile, and add, "Your dress is very pretty,"

She gets a big grin on her face, "Thank you. My mommy made it for me," then she seems to realize something. Her eyes widen and she bursts into tears, crumbling to the floor.


	24. I Can Marry Jem

Jem's POV

"Tavvy likes to peek-a-boo," Emma says, "Here. Let me show you,"

She does, and I glance at Tessa who is trying to comfort Dru, who is weeping.

"Dru? What's wrong, sweetie?" Tessa says quietly.

Julian, who had retrieved a knife from the wall in the meantime, goes over to Tessa. "Our mom died a year ago," he says, "Dru was eight. Then we lost our Dad this year, and Mark around the same time."

Tessa's eyes widen, "I am so sorry," she gasps.

"It's okay," he replies, "Dru has had the hardest time with it because she is the odd one out sometimes. I am always with Emma, The twins are always together, so all she has is Tavvy, and he's a baby."

Tessa looks down at Dru, and sits down on the floor next to her. The twins, Livvy and Ty, are still on the windowsill of the room, reading a book. Emma his playing peek-a-boo with Tavvy, who is still in my arms, and Julian is watching Tessa and Dru.

"Dru," she says gently, and holds out her arms for the girl, "come here."

Dru moves into Tessa's arms, still sobbing. Tess wraps her arms around the her and whispers, "Shh. Don't cry. I know it's hard. I lost my parents when I was little too."

Dru sniffles, "Really?" she asks.

"Yes. And I missed them a lot too. But I still had my brother, kind of. And my aunt. They were my best friends."

"Livvy and Ty get mad at me a lot," she cries, "and Julian is always with Emma, taking care of Tavvy,"

"Even if they get mad at you, remember that they still love you, and you are very important to them," Tessa says.

"Can you stay for awhile? And play a game with me?" Dru asks, her tears slowing.

"Of course. What do you want to play?"

"Dolls. We can play house. Or shopping or dress up. I haven't had anyone to play with for a long time."

Emma, who had been watching Tessa and Dru, speaks up, "I will play dolls with you too."

Julian adds, "Me too. We can play house. C'mon Dru, let's go get your dolls." He takes her hand and they disappear into the hallway. Emma follows after a minute.

Tessa looks at me, "What about you? Do you want to play with us?"

"Sure. You handled that well by the way," I say.

Julian and Emma run back into the training room with boxes of dolls and doll toys. Livvy looks over, curious, and says, "Dru, can me and Ty play too?"

Dr's face lights up, "Of course! I have more than enough dolls for everyone! And Ty and Jem and Tavvy can be guys and we can play house!"

"Do we have to marry?" Ty asks.

"Yes! Emma can marry Julian, Ty can marry Livvy, I can marry Jem," she pauses and I give Tessa a look, and she gives me a just-go-with-it look back, "and Tessa can marry Tavvy!" Dru finishes.

"Dru, Tavvy is too little to play," Julian says.

"Oh. Then who can Tessa marry?" Dru asks.

"Tessa can marry Jem" Emma smiles.

Dru's happiness subsides, "Then who can I marry?"

Tessa cuts in, "Dru, you can marry Jem. I will be not married yet.'

Dru grins, "Okay!"


	25. Angry Cat Lady

Tessa's POV

Playing dolls with Jem, Emma, and the Blackthorns reminded me of when I was little. Of course, I never had that many people to play with. It all went as planned. Jem married Dru, Emma married Julian, Ty married Livvy, and I played that single cat lady who was always yelling at the kids to get off her front lawn in her scratchy old lady voice.

It was fun, and Jem and I stay for lunch, which was meatloaf, but we decide to leave before dinner, but we still help the kids clean up. Playing with dolls can make a mess. There were shoes everywhere. As we are getting ready to leave, Dru comes over to me.

"Thank you for getting everyone to play dolls with me," she says shyly, staring down at her feet.

"No problem, Dru, sweetie. See, your family loves you. And I can tell that they had fun playing with you."

She smiles, then says, "Can you and Jem come over again sometime? We can play more dolls. Or hide and go seek."

"I have to ask Jem. But I would like to. Goodbye, for now," I say, and give her a quick hug.

"Wait!" she calls out as I am walking away from her.

"Yes?" I kneel down to be at eye level with her.

"Are you in love with Jem? He is in love with you. I can tell that. And you are very cute together" she asks, in her innocent kid-like way, that only nine year-olds can pull off, but also, she has a sort of maturity and wisdom in her voice, which is very unusual for someone her age.

I smile, and quietly say, "Yes, I love him very much."

"I hope I find someone like him someday," she grins.

"Don't worry. You will. Count on it," I reassure her.

On the ride back to our hotel, I ask Jem, "So how was it, being married to Dru? She seems like a nice girl. Not really your type though. Or your age."

He cracks up, "It was fine, but I wished I could have been married to you. Much more my type. And my age."

"My too. Being single and an angry cat lady isn't all its cracked up to be."

"You were adorable though,"

I laugh, "Thank you. But Dru admires you, by the way. She says she wants to find someone like you when she grows up. And she says we are cute together."

"Dru is a very grown up nine year-old. She has gone through things most thirty year-olds have not experienced." Jem states, "Do you want to do anything for dinner? We could go out, or stay in."

"We could stop by Subway or something, then eat it at the hotel. We're leaving for Vegas tomorrow. We'd better pack."

"Good idea,"

We get sandwiches, and when we get back to the hotel, we eat them, then start packing our things. Our clothes and toiletries fit into one medium sized suitcase.

"We just unpacked two days ago," I say, "and now we are repacking."

"Church hasn't even got a chance to get settled in yet, and here we are dragging him everywhere we go. I wonder if the Blackthorns would take care of him when we are gone."

"Do you want to ask? We could stop by tomorrow."

"It's worth a shot. Even though he's really close to me, I'd like to not have to worry about him on our trip. What if we forget to fed him? He might attack us."

I laugh, "He would attack me, not you."

"True. Yeah, it's probably best not to take him. Now the question is, how do we convince the Blackthorns to take care of him? He might bite them all."

I yawn, "Jem, I'm beat. Let's figure it out tomorrow."

"Agreed. Who knew playing dolls could be so tiring?"


	26. The Way

Jem's POV

"Jem, you need to get your license soon." Tessa says, "I don't like driving everywhere. You're a perfectly safe driver."

"I should. How about when we get back to LA?"

"That sounds good. I'm sure you'll pass. You've drove one hundred and thirty years ago. Granted, those were horse drawn carriages, but still."

"Sometimes those are harder, because the horses might not listen to you," i laugh.

"See? Cars are more reliable," Tessa says, "And cell phones are more reliable than letters."

I remember trying Tessa teaching me how to use a cell phone. It's amazing how you can do so much with a 5×3 inch device. It had took me a while back then, but soon enough I could use my phone like a pro.

The Blackthorns agreed to take care of Church for the week, and we had dropped him off earlier, along with his cat bed, and some other things. Church had immediately scurried under the couch, and it took me a lot of coaxing to get him out. As soon as I do, Dru ran over and grabbed my sleeve.

"Jem! Jem! Jem!" she had squealed, "We get to take care of your cat?"

"Indeed you do," I said, "Take care with him. He gets angry sometimes."

Dru bent down and looked at Church. Church growled at her, but she didn't flinch. She reached out to pet him, and to my obvious surprise. Church didn't attack or reel back. He stayed right where he was, and let Dru pet him.

"Jem," Tessa whispered, and slid her arm in the crook of mine.

"I know. It's amazing." Dru gave the cat a hug, and let go, still unharmed.

"Well, we'd better go," Tessa had said, and we said goodbye to the family, and headed out.

Now, in the car, Tessa is singing along with the radio, her voice as angelic as everything else about her.

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred,_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

She turns to me and grins, "C'mon Jem, sing with me!"

_I love the way_

_I love the way, baby,_

_I love the way_

_Ooh, I love the way_

_the way you love me_


	27. Memory

Tessa's POV

It takes us all day to get to LA, but we make it there by night. We check into the hotel and bring our luggage up. The room is more cozy than the one in LA, and it is a one bedroom, whereas the LA one is too, but the rooms are larger.

We order quick room service, and they bring up two dishes of chicken alfredo. By the time we finish the food, it is already twelve.

"Do you want to turn in?" Jem asks.

"We're in Las Vegas. This is when the fun starts!" I say, "But yes. I am tired, and it would do no good to go out now."

"We have the next week here," Jem smiles, and places his hands on my hips, "There's going to be time to do whatever we want."

I place my hands over his, and pull them tighter around me, forcing Jem against my back. He kisses my neck, then we head into the bathroom to shower and wash up for bed.

* * *

In the morning, I wake up to Jem gently snoring next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I stay silent and motionless for the next thirty minutes, until he wakes up on his own. I roll over in his arms, and press a kiss to his forehead.

"Rise and shine, baby," I smile, and he sleepily blinks his eyes. His mouth curves into a smile, and he kisses me back on the mouth.

"You want breakfast? We could order room service again. Or go out." are the first things he says.

"Yes, let's go out. But not right now. I just want to spend some time here with you."

"Of course. I'd love to." he starts to kiss me and his fingers trace my stomach.

I love it and I want it, but still, I pull away and stop him, "Jem, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I love the sex we have, don't get me wrong. It's amazing, and I love you. Which is why right now, I just want to talk to you, with no distractions" I say gently, looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh. Sure. That sounds just as good as kissing and stuff," he says, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Tell me more about your time as a silent brother."

"Well," he starts, "I couldn't really feel any emotion. And being a silent brother is a very lonely life, but I couldn't feel that. There was never any joy, any sadness, any hope for anything really, except for things pertaining to you and Will. That is what I lived for. It was like seeing the world through a wall of glass. And you two and your family were the only ones that made me feel as if it was much thinner. Or even nonexistant."

"When I would meet you on the bridge, you became different over the years. More distant. I feared I would lose you. But when you came as you are now. You were still so different, but much more like the Jem I had fallen in love with, the one I still love." I take his hand and trace the scars on it, then touch the faded runes on his cheekbones, the memory of his past in the brotherhood.

"I loved you all that time I was a silent brother. But only when I was released was when I realized how much I missed you. Being a silent brother was sort of like living an empty shell of a life, and when I became mortal, the wall of glass around me was smashed, and I could see everything so clearly. Feel emotions I hadn't felt in a hundred years."

"I felt like I was living an empty shell of a life when Will died. I never knew how to put it, but that is exactly the perfect way to describe it." I feel tears come to my eyes, and Jem wraps his arms around me, "Then when you came back, I knew I could live, could love again."

"I am so glad we have each other," Jem whispers into my ear. I nod against his chest, and we stay like that for awhile.


	28. Spiked

Jem's POV

Often times, Tessa shows me that she is stronger than any man alive. The things she has gone through, the patience and love she has. I am so lucky to have her.

Eventually, we get out of bed and get washed up. We get dressed and head out to the streets. We take a walk and see where we end up. Our hotel is right across the street from The Strip, a famous street in Las Vegas with various casinos and shows and places, so naturally we end up there first.

We end up just grabbing a doughnut for breakfast from Krispy Kreme, inside the casino Circus Circus. After, we kind of tour the street, going from casino to casino, admiring the architecture, and getting swallowed up by the masses of people on the streets. I keep Tessa's hand in mine so we don't get separated.

Before we know it, it's eleven at night. I'm getting tired, but Tessa suggests we hit a club in the Mirage, so we do. Inside, it's pretty crowded everywhere. Like not so much as you can't breathe, but enough to make you feel uncomfortable.

At the bar, Tessa gets a bubbly water and I get a Sprite. Even though shadowhunters have an high alcohol tolerance, I just don't like the taste of the stuff. Tessa has a moderate tolerance, but she doesn't drink because of the taste too. The bartender, a nice girl, asks if we're totally sober, and Tessa replies that we're not, but we don't prefer the taste. She hands us our drinks, and we head onto the dance floor.

Tessa takes a sip of her water, and I my Sprite, and we start dancing. She looks gorgeous, swaying her hips back and forth. She takes another sip, and makes a face.

"Um. It tastes different than before," she says, and takes another sip, "Well, it's better now,"

I glance at the bottle. It looks a bit cloudy, but I attribute it to the dim lighting and carbonation. As we dance, I notice that she drinks from the bottle more and more, and her movements get a little uncoordinated.

"Tessa? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Never better. In fact, I'm going to go get a beer or something," she slurs.

"Tessa, honey. Let me see that bottle of water."

She hands it to me. I take a whiff of it. It reeks of alcohol. Someone had spiked it.

"Tessa-" I start to say, but she's gone. Dammit.

I rush through the crowds trying to find her, muttering apologies whenever I crash into someone. A girl tries to flirt with me, but I politely leave as fast as possible.

I take out my phone, ready to call her, when I find her. She's at the bar. As I get closer, I realize there is three empty beer bottles in front of her, and she is bent over the table, head in her arms. I rush over, and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me.

"Who are you?" she asks, then looks at me more closely, "Jem?"

"Tessa. You're drunk." I say, sitting down on the stool next to her.

"Am not! I only had two!" she squints, "Maybe three,"

"Excuse me!" I signal the bartender. She comes over.

"What can I get you-oh. She's getting out of it, isn't she. She probably shouldn't drink anymore."

"Yeah. She won't be. Can I get a water?"

"Carbonated or flat?"

"Flat."

She comes back with the water, and hands it to me, "What happened? Didn't she order a bubbly water because she doesn't like the taste of alcohol? Now she's clearly drunk."

"I think someone spiked the water," I say, "She noticed, but it was too late."

"Oh. Sorry to hear about that. You should get her home, or to a hotel. She needs rest."

"Yeah. Thanks so much," I say, standing up, "Do we owe anything?"

"It would have been ten for the beer, but it's on the house because of what happened to her." she says.

"No, that's fine." I say, and I hand her a twenty. She goes to get change, but I stop her, "Don't worry about it. Keep it as tip."

"Oh wow. Thanks." she smiles.

"No problem. We have to leave now, but nice to meet you," I say, and I pull Tessa to her feet. She almost collapses, but I catch her, and force her to drink some of the water.

I pull her out of the club, her leaning on me for support, and we make our way back to the hotel. I could carry her, and we would be a lot faster, but that would get some strange looks from people.

In the room, I turn on the light switch, and the room is bathed in light.

"Ugh. So bright," Tessa groans, "Where am I?"

"It the hotel room," I say.

"Bring me to the bathroom," she mumbles, and I do just that, and luckily I get her there quickly, because she throws up into the toilet the second I put her down.

After, she leans against the tub on the bathroom floor, and I flush the toilet and sit down next to her. She seems more alert now, not in that drunken haze.

"What happened?"

I inform her, and a look of horror crosses her face.

"I'm sorry, Jem," she whispers, her voice hoarse.

I take her hand in mine, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was. I shouldn't have taken another sip when it tasted weird."

"You thought you were imagining it. It's natural, what you did." I reassure her

"I'm so tired." she tries to stand up, but almost falls over, "Help me take a shower. I can't stand going to bed like this."

I do, but I don't get into the shower, because if she throws up again I don't want it to be all over me. I help her out and she dries herself off, then stumbles around, trying to find clothes to sleep in. I find them for her, and help her put them on, then I tuck her into bed.

I go and take a shower for myself, and clean up the water that had splashed outside the tub.

When I get into bed next to her, I hear her steady breathing, and it lets me fall into a deep sleep.


	29. Bagels

Tessa's POV

I wake up in the morning with an horrible headache. I can only remember half of the things that happened yesterday. I don't remember anything after we got into the club, to after I threw up in the toilet, and that part is still fuzzy.

I turn to look at Jem. He isn't in bed. I get out of bed, wash my face and brush my teeth, my head spinning, and I walk out of the bedroom into the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of water and sit down at the counter. I remember the taste of the bubbly water yesterday. At first it was fine, but then it was sour, but I kept drinking it. So stupid. Where's Jem, anyway?

I notice a slip of paper on the edge of the counter. Picking it up, I squint to focus on the letters.

_Tessa, don't know if you'll read this before I get back, but I went out to get some things. I hope you are feeling better. I'll be back by 9. Love you, Jem_

Glancing at the clock, I see that it's only 8. I sigh, and put my head in my arms, leaning over the countertop. My head throbs, and I wish I had some Tylenol or one of Jem's healing teas. Heck, I just wish Jem was here. He always makes me feel better.

I close my eyes, and the next thing I am aware of is someone shaking my shoulder.

"Tessa. Hey, are you okay?" Oh, god. Jem. I hate him seeing me like this, weak. But I remember how he never liked me to see him sick, and it was the most painful thing ever for me, how he wouldn't let me in, and tell me the extent of what he was feeling.

I turn to look at him, "Hey, where were you?"

"At the store, getting breakfast and things. It's in the bag," he motions to a grocery bag on the counter next to me, "Do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know. I have a headache. It's pretty bad."

"Alcohol can do that to you," he says, "I can't make you a tea because I don't have the ingredients, but I got some Tylenol."

"Thank god," I say, and go through the bag to find it. Finding it, I open the package and take two.

I sit silent for a while, feeling the medicine clear my head. Jem stands across the counter from me, and takes a package out of the bag. He opens it. Inside it are a couple of warm bagels, and he offers one to me. I shake my head, and he says, "Are you sure?"

"I'll eat later," I reply.

He shrugs, and pulls one in half and begins eating it.

They smell so good, I can't help myself, and I pull a small piece off on one, and eat it slowly. It's so good. Just the right amount of chewiness, and great flavors.

"Good?" he asks, and I nod.


	30. Crazy People

Jem's POV

There are some really crazy people here in Las Vegas. First, coming out of the hotel, I met a guy trying to sell me men's cross dressing clothes. Like, do I really seem like a cross dresser? I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not a dress.

Then, at the grocery store, a young lady came up to me and asked me where I kept my "hardware" and I had said in New York, and she just looked at me funny.

It is such a relief to get back to Tessa after the events yesterday. I had been worried sick all night, and I could barely sleep. I had gone to the store to take a walk, which usually clears my head, and plus we probably couldn't go anywhere today unless she took some Tylenol.

Thankfully, she is much better now, but not at her best. I suppose I can't be her though. She did drink a lot yesterday.

"What do you want to do today?" she asks, raising her head from her arms.

"Are you sure you feel well enough? I don't want to go anywhere if you don't feel good."

"I'm a lot better now."

"But are you well?"

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops, and lowers her head and looks at the floor, "...No."

"We can stay here today. Check out the hotel. They have a pool, and gym downstairs."

"Oh! There was a place I wanted to visit when we came here! It's called Wet and Wild Las Vegas, and it's a giant waterpark. We could go in a couple days, maybe." she looks back up at me, and grins.

"Yeah, we can. But let's take it easy today." I say firmly, and she doesn't protest.

I pick up the hotel guide from the coffee table, and sit down on the chair next to her. Together, we go through it, figuring out what we want to do.

"Jem! They have a movie theater. We could go there and watch a movie," she exclaims, pointing to a picture of it on the page.

"Or we could go to the chocolate display," I tease, knowing fully well that she dislikes chocolate.

Tessa make a face, "Let's not. Unless you really really want to."

"I was just kidding. I know you don't like chocolate."

"And I know you don't like bananas." she laughs, "So, where are we going?"

"Let's go to the movie," I reply.


	31. I'm Sorry

Tessa's POV

We end up watching Alfred Hitchcock's North by Northwest, which is a classic Vegas film. You know, love, murder, gambling, the works. Perfect.

I remember when the movie had been released. Like other Hitchcock films, it was a huge success, and became very well known.

After the movie, Jem and I tour the art gallery downstairs. Currently there is a modern art exhibit, and it's very interesting. For dinner, we go to the Miraggio Grande, which is just next doors. It's very fancy, but when you are a warlock or a former silent brother, who is also a shadowhunter, money is never a problem for anything.

Back in the hotel room, Jem asks me how I'm feeling.

"I'm fine," I say, giving him a smile. He gives one back, and goes to wash up for bed. When he exits the bathroom, I go in and take a quick shower and wash up.

When I come out, he's sitting up on the side of the bed, his long legs dangling off the side. When he hears me, he looks up quickly and a look of panic crosses his face.

"Hey'" I say, sitting down next to him, "What's up?"

"I'm just thinking," he says, concealing something in his hands, something he obviously doesn't want me to see.

I place my hands over his, and say, "What are you holding?"

"Nothing important. In fact, I should probably put it back where I got it," he replies, quickly standing up and heading into the living room, still keeping whatever it is out of sight.

I sigh, and get under the covers. Jem comes back into the room a minute later, and goes through the drawers for something, then slips into the bathroom quietly. I wish he would tell me what it was, but I know if he doesn't, he doesn't for a reason, and I'm not going to push him.

When he comes out of the bathroom, I pretend to be sleeping. He stands by my side of the bed, and watches me. I can feel his eyes on me, even though I cannot see him. He leans down to me, and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I'm so, so, sorry. Please don't be mad at me."


	32. So Truly Just Tessa

Jem's POV

The object I had been holding was the ring. I was careless, and I didn't hear her come out of the bathroom. It was one of the most painful lies I have ever had to tell. Because I know I truly hurt one that I love dearly, more than anything else in the world.

As we lie on separate sides of the bed, I feel empty inside. I wanted more than anything to propose to her right there and then, but I want to ask her in the most romantic way possible. Not caught off guard like I was then.

I take a deep breath and focus on the moon through the windows, trying not to cry. I feel a tear fall, and I wipe it off quickly. It's not like I have anything against crying, it's just that I know Tessa isn't necessarily angry at me, but the thought of her bring disappointed in me hurts way more. Like a knife slowly piercing my skin, and the blade being pushed deeper and deeper, but I can do nothing about it.

I press my hand to my mouth, and let myself silently cry, the tears rolling down my cheeks and dripping onto the pillow.

I think, eventually, I must fall asleep.

_I was in a large room. A chuch, it must have been, with high ceilings and intricate artwork decorating the walls. There was an alter. Rows and rows of benches filled the room, but in the front of the room was an arch, made of flowers._

_And I was standing in the middle. I walked up to the front of the room, as if drawn there by an unnatural force. I looked down and realized I was in a crisp suit. Turning around, a line of men seemed to appear to my eyes, all of them familiar, though I could not tell exact names._

_I turned to look at the empty benches. Slowly, as I blinked, in the seats, people began to appear. I knew the name of everyone, but at the same time I could not tell a single specific person. A hooded figure stood beside me, holding a book. A silent brother, I guessed, but I didn't not know whom. On the other side of the men behind me, was a symmetrical line of women, dressed similarly in elegant white dresses, though I cannot tell a special one of them either._

_Slowly, the large doors started to open. I peered towards them, and they opened all the way, before three people entered. The man on either side of the girl were fuzzy to my eyes, just like everyone else in this room. They walked gracefully down the aisle, and as they reached the front of the room, they took seats in the audience._

_The girl stayed standing, and took her place across from me, forming a triangle, consisting of her, the hooded figure, and I._

_In all the blurriness of the world, this girl was the only solid thing I could see. She was tall and thin, with gentle curves. Her wavy hair flowed down her back, and she wore a headband of flowers in it. She was in a white gown, a simple dress with tank straps and a tight bodice, and the skirt flowed out from her waist down. She was so real and true._

_Tessa. Tessa. Tessa. So truly just Tessa._

_She reaches out and grabs me by the shoulders, shaking me._


	33. James, Wake Up

Tessa's POV

"Jem," I say, worried as I shake his shoulders, trying to wake him up. I had woke up to him moaning my name, as if he were in pain.

"James, wake up!" I cry, and he sits straight up in bed, clearly startled.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and wrap my arms around him. He pushes hair out of his eyes, and looks down at me.

His arms go around me, "Tessa, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I woke up and you were calling my name, so I tried to wake you up! But you wouldn't! I was so scared!" I sob into his shirt.

He tightens his hold around me, "Shhh. I was just having a dream, I think. Don't worry,"

I release my death grip on his clothes, and look up at him, sniffling, "About what?" I ask.

He dries my tears with the hem of his shirt, "You."

My eyes widen.

"Yes," he continues, "I was in this room of people and the only one I could see clearly was you,"

"I-" I begin to say, but I get cut off by Jem's mouth, which is instantly over mine. My hands tighten back into his shirt, as I kiss him back passionately. He leans back, and I fall over him, getting lost in the moment.

We break apart and his hands work at the buttons on my shirt. He gets halfway through, then he gently pulls me back towards him, and slants his mouth on mine. I push him back onto the bed, and roll over him, entangling us in the sheets and blankets.

He finishes unbuttoning my shirt, and he pushes it off my shoulders. Gently, he flips me over so he is on top, and kisses a line from my mouth down to my stomach. I giggle as he kisses the one spot I am very ticklish, the spot only known to he and Will.

Jem sits up and pulls off his thin t-shirt. His muscles ripple as he does, and I place my hand on his arm, pulling him back down to me. As our lips connect, I run my hands through his hair, and he kisses me deeper. I groan, and pull his whole body against me.

My shorts and his sweats come off quickly after that, and he gently touches me in the most private places. I gasp as he leans down and places soft kisses on it.

Soon after, we both collapse together onto the bed, breathing hard, feeling pleasure in the best way, together.


	34. Until Death Do Us Part

Jem's POV

Today I will. Today is the day. Today I will propose to her. I don't know when, or how, but I will.

After this morning, we go out on a walk, and even though there are people crowding us everywhere we step, it's just as enjoyable as our walks back in London many years ago, where you might pass maybe thirty or so people during your entire walk, and here in Las Vegas there are hundreds of people near you all the time.

Back in the hotel room after dinner, Tessa takes a shower, then I do. When I come out of the bathroom, I see her standing by the window, looking down at The Strip, it's neon signs lighting up the area. I take the ring out of my drawer and put it in the pocket of my jeans. It's time.

I walk towards her and she looks over her should as she hears me coming, and she smiles her beautiful smile. As I get to her, I wrap my arms around her waist, and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey," she says, turning towards me.

"So, Las Vegas. Good or bad so far?"

She laughs, "Well, it's been interesting, but mostly good, I'd say."

"I'm so glad." I smile, trying to get the courage to ask her that one question. I take her hand and I admire the smooth slenderness, and the warmth. I raise it to my lips and kiss her knuckles. Then, still holding her hand, I go from behind her and I stand in front of her.

She looks surprised at my sudden movement, "Jem, why-"

I kneel down on one knee, taking a deep breath. "Tessa. We were once engaged. Before I was reunited with you this past year, that had been the happiest time of my life. Before I met you, I had known I was dying, and I was willing to accept that. But when I met you, I knew I wanted to live, to live to be with you. I became a silent brother so I could not leave you, but that also meant ending our engagement. I ask you now, for your hand in marriage once more, so that you will never leave me, and I you, until death do us part. Marry me, Tessa."

She stares at me wide eyed. Then she wraps the hand that I was holding around my wrist, and pulls me to stand in front of her. She presses her lips to mine, hard, then pulls away, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes." she cries, holding me close against her.

I smile, and exhale, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I lean in, and kiss her. I take her hand, and I take the ring out of my pocket, and I slide it onto her ring finger. It fits perfectly, and she pulls away from me to looks down at her hand. Her eyes tear up again, "Jem, it's beautiful"

I wipe the tears from her cheeks, and embrace her, feeling the pulse of our hearts against each other. We just stay like that for awhile.

Later, in bed, Tessa asks, "Jem, why do you and Will both talk about death so much when you propose?"

I laugh and kiss her on her cheek, "Maybe it's a parabatai thing?"


	35. You Cannot Split Your Heart

Tessa's POV

Jem. My Jem. I can't believe it. I can't even put it into words, how I feel. It's amazing. I'm ecstatic. So wonderfully, magically, beautifully in love.

Here in bed, with Jem's arms around me, I realize the ring was what he had been trying to hide yesterday. I do remember the thing he had been holding seemed like a small box. It makes sense.

I feel a pang of guilt, and I touch the ring on my left hand. It it a band, with bits of emerald creating a swirly pattern. I love it. I'm not one who likes a big rock. I find that it gets in the way, and gets scratched up. The ring perfectly matches my jade necklace, which I never take off, and it fits my finger like a second skin.

I roll over in Jem's arms and bury my face in his chest, inhaling the smell that is Jem. It is a scent of soap and sandalwood, and it always relaxes me. His steady breathing clues me in to that he's fast asleep.

The room isn't bright, but it's not pitch dark by any means. Light pours in from the window from The Strip. Looking up at Jem's face, he looks so at peace. His black locks fall every which way, curtaining his forehead. His eyelashes, black and thick, flutter as he sleeps. His mouth, slightly pursed, makes me want to kiss him, but I don't want to disturb him. Asians always have a type of gracefulness. Jem is gorgeous and quiet, most of the time, and even Magnus, who is Indonesian, has an aura of confidence and grace.

I think of Magnus and Alec. Are they happy like Jem and I are? I dearly hope so. They are both so great, and I wish the best for them. I always supposed Magnus had a thing for guys, even though when I met him, he had been in a relationship with Camille Belcourt. I honestly thought he might have a thing for Will, to be exact. Though Will had told me before that he and Magnus had a great respect for each other, and Magnus had appreciated that Will treated him like a real person, which meant a lot to him, though it was nothing to Will. Magnus, had, indeed, revealed the truth of Will's curse.

Jem told me of the day Will told him of his curse. Even though it had not been real, to an extent it was. He had believed it, and whether or not it would have actually killed the ones who loved him, he wouldn't let harm come to them, so he spent his life keeping people from trusting him. Jem said he had known something like that was up with Will, how he behaved as if he was poison to those around him. It was madly noble, but that was how Will was.

I can't say I don't miss him. I remember what Woolsey Scott told me. How many people only have one true love, and I was lucky enough to find two. Even though being near that werewolf was torture, those words stuck with me since he said them, nearly one hundred thirty years ago. There will always be a part of my heart that loves Will, even when I am with Jem, as there was always a part of me that loved Jem, even when I was with Will.

I will always wear my pearl bracelet, a gift from Will for out thirtieth anniversary, and I will always wear my jade necklace, a girl from Jem when he first proposed to me.

They say you cannot split your heart, but yet I love them both.


	36. Marry Me

Tessa's POV (again, sorry)

The next day, it's almost normal again, except for the emerald ring around my ring finger. I remember last night, how overjoyed I had been, and I still feel pure happiness inside me.

We take a trip to Wet and Wild Las Vegas, a huge waterpark, where there are attractions for all ages, from little kids, to adults. The whole amusement park revolves around water rides and attractions, and you basically spend the whole time in your bathing suit. Jem has his swim trunks on, and me my bikini, a purple halter and black bottom.

The first attraction we go on is kind of a tunnel of love. We walk through a long tunnel, and there are places you can be alone. Around us, water is pouring down, and the area is decorated with romantic decor. Sheets of water block off areas where couples can go, and you know. Lights light up the water, and signal if a sectioned off area is taken or not. Jem's hand in mine is warn to the touch, and we are both soaking wet from walking through the showers of water and the mists.

He pulls me into a sheet of water in a quiet area, and we are alone. Music plays in the background, and he pulls me against him, pressing his lips gently against mine. I sigh, looping my arms around his neck, and cling to him.

I'll say, will you marry me?, I'll swear that I will mean it

I'll say, will you marry me?

And if I lost everything, in my heart in means nothing

Cuz I have you, girl I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

We pull apart and smile at each other, recognizing the song instantly.

Jem kneels down, and sings along with the Jason Derulo song, "I'll say, will you marry me?" his voice perfectly in tune.

I laugh, and kneel down with him. "Do you even have to ask?"

He kisses me, "Of course not. I'm pretty sure of your answer, and not just because you gave it to me yesterday already."

I pull him to his feet, and we embrace, before going through the sheet of water again, and exiting the tunnel.


	37. Blackfriars

Jem's POV

We go on many more water rides, and we have a great time. We head back around nine, our skin wrinkled from the water, but as happy as ever.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Tessa asks, drying her hair off.

"What do you want to do?" I reply.

"I don't know if it's smart or not, considering what happened last time we stayed out late at night, but I would like to see some of the night shows at the casinos on The Strip."

"We can if you'd like. I don't think there is really anything wrong. I've heard the volcano at The Mirage is spectacular."

"That and the water show at Bellagio," she smiles, "Las Vegas is so fun, but I wouldn't want to stay here forever,"

"Where would you want to be forever?" I ask.

"Well, forever for me is a very long time. I want to travel. I want to travel as much I can with you,"

I take her hand, "That can be arranged,"

Twirling the ring around her finger, I ask, "When do you want to get married?

"Anytime. But it must be on Blackfriars." she smiles.

"I agree. Maybe we can have Magnus set it up so no pedestrians walk through during the ceremony?"

"That would be amazing." she grins, and pulls me onto the bed with her.

The rest of the week we spend in Vegas is is entirely fun, filled with shows and walks and sightseeing, but by the end I'm so ready to get away from the huge crowds of people and back to LA. I mean, Vegas is more crowded than LA and New York combined.

We get back to LA, and we head to the Institute to pick up Church.

As we enter the building, we search for Emma and the Blackthorns. We find Emma and Julian in the training room, Livvy and Ty in the library, Tavvy taking a nap, and finally, Dru in her room with Church curled at her feet. Tessa and I go over to her, and she looks up at us and gives us a bright smile.

"Hi Tessa! Hi Jem!" she exclaims.

"Hi honey,"Tessa says, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "What are you up to today?"

"Just playing by myself and with Church. He doesn't really like anyone else but he likes me a lot."

Church leaps up and comes over to me, weaving between my legs. Dru watches us intensely, but mostly Church. I pick Church up and hold him in my arms, and I realize he's cleaner than when we left. I turn to Dru, "Did...did you give him a bath?"

"Yeah. He knocked over some food in the kitchen so I had to wash him. Julian tries but Church attacked him."

I laugh. Church jumps out of my arms and climbs back onto Dru's bed. I sit down next to Tessa, who is dressing up one of Dru's dolls in a wedding dress.

Church begins to climb up Dru's blankets, and curls up next to her arm. Dru reached over to pet the tabby, and Church lets out a soft meow. "Wow. Church really has taken a liking to you," I say, reaching over to pet him.

"Yeah. He keeps me company." she grins.

"That's great," I reply


	38. Goodbye, Church

Tessa's POV

"Jem," I nudge him, and say, "Let's go talk to Emma and Julian."

"But we just-" he starts, then when I kick him in the ankle to get the message across, he says, "Oh. Okay. Let's go."

Walking down the hall, I whisper to him, "Jem, Dru really loves Church."

He gets a look of horror on his face, "No. NO. Church is mine."

I roll my eyes, "C'mon. I know you really love that cat too, but remember all those memories you have with him when you were younger? Wouldn't you want to let someone else have those memories too? And you'll still be able to see him. Whenever we visit you will. And plus, it's hard to travel if you always have to take a cat with you."

He groans, "You're right. And Dru is such a nice girl. And she has someone to keep her from being lonely."

"I like how you refer to Church, a cat, as someone." I laugh, sliding my arm into the crook of his as we walk down the hall.

"So are we really going to go to talk to Emma and Julian?" he asks, "Also, you didn't have to kick me so hard."

I kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry, baby. And yes. Didn't you want to train them a little last week before we began playing with the dolls?"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaims, his eyes lighting up, "I may not be an active shadowhunter, but I can still teach."

. Watching Jem teach Emma and Julian is truly a wonder. The way they move, even though they are in fighting positions, and using weapons, it is a graceful sight to behold. Even though I am trained, I am not so natural at it, and I imagine I looked a lot more awkward learning than a true shadowhunter does. Jem teaches both of the kids some simple, yet effective moves that have fallen from the spotlight over the years, though they still work, and can mix up your opponent a bit. I realize the moves from when I was trained by the Lightwoods, especially the one where I almost beheaded Gideon from throwing the knife wrong, and terribly badly aimed.

Maybe an hour later, Jem finishes up his lesson, Emma and Julian both thank him, and we head back to Dru's room.

"Hey, Dru. We have to leave soon, but I have something to tell you," Jem announces as we enter her bedroom.

"What is it about?" she asks, eyes wide in wonder.

"Well, umm, Church." Jem mumbles, staring at the floor.

"Are you taking him home?" she asks sadly.

Jem smiles, and sits down on the edge of her bed. He places one hand over Dru's hand and one on Church's head, "No. I've decided that I want you to take care of him for me. He loves you, that is rare, and he keeps you company. I want you to take the best care of him that you can."

Her little face breaks into a great big grin, and she jumps up and gives Jem a big hug, "Thank you Jem! I've always wanted to have a cat!"

Jem returns the hug. Watching them, I place my hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at me. I give him a nod, and he smiles.

Releasing the girl, Jem gives Church one last pet for now, then he stands to leave, eyes on the cat the entire time.

"Goodbye, Church,"


	39. I Love You

Jem's POV

So I steal Church. Then I give him away. Story of my cat. Anyway, I can see how much happier Dru is when she has a companion. And even though I'll miss Church, I'll still see him once in a while, and I know he is happy there with Dru.

And plus, I have Tessa. Whom I can finally, once again call my fiancé.

"Jem, you're going to take your drivers test tomorrow," Tessa says as she walks into our bedroom back at the hotel.

"Okay. I guess I should sleep now so I can be well rested," I reply, continuing the game I am playing on my phone.

"Yes, you should," Tessa says, sliding under the covers next to me.

"Darn," I mutter as I die in the game I am playing on my phone, "Stupid bird always hits the pipes-"

"Jem!" Tessa exclaims, and pulls my phone from my grasp, "I told you to stop playing that horrid game!"

"It's not horrid. It's addicting," I say. Like yin fen, I realize, "Tessa. Give me my phone. I want to delete the game."

She hands it to me, "What came over you?"

"I just hate to be addicted to things" I mumble, "Except you. I am addicted to you and I won't ever care not to be."

She hands me my phone and I waste no time deleting the game, "Jem," Tessa says.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

She rolls over to me, and kisses me on the cheek. I turn my face as she moves away and I connect my mouth to hers. She twines her hands around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. I oblige, and she presses her hips to mine, curving her body to fit against me perfectly. I enjoy the warmth, from both her and me being under the covers, but after a couple minutes of intense kissing, we are both panting from the heat.

"Tessa, it's too hot here." I say, pushing away from her slightly.

"Is it me?" she jokes, then throws the blankets off us, "Whoa. That's better."

We embrace again as the cool air surrounds us, lips colliding and body parts pressing together.

"Jem," she gasps, pulling her mouth from mine, "You can take your drivers test another day, yes?"

"Absolutely," I reply, covering her mouth with mine once more, feeling her lips blossom open, tasting the mint of her toothpaste, hearing her take a breath when necessary, smelling the floral scent of her shampooo, seeing only darkness behind my eyelids.

She sits up suddenly and yanks her shirt off. I follow suit, and then we're bare chest to chest, cuddling and kissing. Her hands slide around the waistband of my boxers, touching and caressing my skin. It makes me shiver, and she draws back a bit, but I pull her right back in.

Then we're together in the mostly intimate way, slowly moving together, and enjoying every second of it.

It's wonderful. Everything is.

* * *

** Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing it!**

** I want to thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten! They honestly make my day, and I love hearing your feedback. Keep them coming, please! **

** On a side note, I am going to be writing a new story *happy clap*, which is going to be a series of one-shot stories of things that may or may not have happened in the actual Infernal Devices book. I got this idea because of a review I got, that asked if I would write Emma and Julian fanfic. At first I wanted to incorporate it into this this story, but then I realized I want the story to be centered around just them, and not from Jem or Tessa's POV. **

** The stories will actually be a mix of all of Cassandra Clare's series, though mostly the Infernal Devices. So there might be ones with Clary, Jace, the Lightwoods, as well as the Infernal Device characters, of course, and definitely some with Emma and the Blackthorns. I have yet to figure out which category I will post them under, choosing from the Mortal Instruments, the Infernal Devices, or a crossover between them(there isn't a category for the Dark Artifices yet) but I will let you know when I publish the story. I might publish the Mortal Instrument stories separate from the Infernal Device stories, if that makes sense, and add the Dark Ar tidied with one of them, probably the Infernal Devices one. Btw, if you guys have a preference, just let me know and I will take it into consideration, because I am very indecisive, and idk if I could be able to decide myself.**

**Oh, also, and this part is very important. I want your guys ideas for the one-shot stories. I will try to my absolute best to incorporate any plot or character ideas that you guys have.**

**So all in all, I probably won't get to update this one as much as I'd like, but I will definitely update as much as I can. Please have faith in me though! I do not give up things easily. **

** Love to you all,**

** Hearts With Love**


	40. License

Tessa's POV

"I think you should," I argue the next morning.

"Why? I feel fine," Jem replies.

We are arguing about whether or not he should wait a day to take his drivers test, or if he is fine to take it today. I say he should wait a day, and make sure he is well rested the day of, but Jem argues that he is awake today, and there really isn't any reason to wait.

"What if you fail? Then you have to wait another month." I say.

"I'm not going to fail. Remember, I am a perfectly fine driver. You said so yourself."

I have to agree with him. He's still a decently fine driver, even on a day when he only gets an hour or two of sleep. I guess that's another benifit of being a Shadowhunter. I could never manage.

"Fine," I say, "Let's go."

At the driving school, he fills out the necessary paperwork, and I wait in the lobby as he takes the test, which includes driving around the neighborhood. He comes back about an hour later, and I am practically falling asleep on the bench. He comes over to me and shakes me gently. I look up at him.

"Did you pass?" I ask sleepily.

"Yep. The teacher said that I was exceptional. I got my license, here," he shows me it, and he looks adorable in the picture, "C'mon. Let's get out of here. I want to drive somewhere."

He pulls me to my feet and we exit the building and get into our car, this time with me in the passenger seat. He drives us to the park, and gets out of the car and comes around, helping me out like a true gentleman. I take his hand as he guides me to the path, and he hands me back my keys.

"I'll give you your own set later," I say, motioning to the keys.

"Okay. That'll be great."

He pulls me close to his side as we walk. I admire his side profile, and how his hair slightly curls over his ears from the humidity. I focus on the shape of his jawline, the curve of his smile, the delicateness of his nose and ear, and the depth of his eyes, not to mention how his hair falls across his forehead.

My fiancé. God, it feels so great to be able to say that again.

"Tessa, did you hear me?" Jem's voice cuts through my thoughts.

I look up at him, "What?"

"I asked if you had ever been here before."

"Oh. No, I haven't. It's very nice, though. And quiet."

"We should have a picnic sometime, here." he says, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek. I turn right at the last second, so our lips meet, instead of his lips to my cheek. He pulls away, surprised, then laughs softly, leaning back in to kiss me on the lips. I turn my whole body to his, and he wraps his arms around my back. I cup his face in my hands, and take control of the kiss.

Suddenly, we hear a noise in the bushes. We jump apart, staring towards the noice. A small bunny jumps out into the clearing and looks at us. It jumps towards us, and Jem bends down to it.

"Hey, little guy," he says to the bunny, and the bunny hops closer. I watch as Jem reaches out and places a hand on the bunny's head. Jem's touch doesn't scare it off, neither does it make it attack, or something. Jem gently pats the bunny, then stands up.

"You're so good with animals," I say, and he shrugs.

"I guess they like me," he replies, and ask we continue walking, I am mildly aware of the bunny hopping behind us.

* * *

**Okay, so I have decided that I am probably going to publish two more stories, Tales From The London Institute, which is going to be under the Infernal Devices category, and Tales From The New York Institute, which is going to be under the Mortal Instruments category. I hope you all will check it out! It is going to be one shot tales from the members of the Institutes. **

**Special Thanks to mezzogal, a story that you gave me the ideas for is already in the works, starring yours truly, Church and Jem**

**I am also writing a story starring Emma and Julian, so thanks to MarianaBRRJ!**

**If anyone has any more ideas for one shot ideas, I would love to hear them!**

**Love to all,**

**Hearts With Love**


	41. Lucy

Jem's POV

To both Tessa's and my surprise, the bunny follows us for the rest of our walk. We hear its chittering behind us, all the way through the park and back to the car. As I slide into the drivers seat, the bunny jumps up into the car, across my lap, and into Tessa's. She jumps in surprise, then looks down at it.

"I wish we could keep it," she says, petting it gently on the head.

"Who says we can't? " I laugh, and start the car, pulling out of the parking lot, "C'mon. She's safe. Let's keep her."

"So it's a her? How can you tell?"

"I think it's a silent brother thing. I can just tell."

"Ohh. That makes sense. Can you tell anything else?"

"She hasn't got any diseases or anything, So she's perfectly safe to keep."

"Unless we get busted for stealing a bunny from the park." she laughs.

"Hey, it followed me. I might have accidentally rolled over it if we hadn't kept it." I reply, "And that would be bad."

She gasps, holding the bunny close to her chest, "You would never!"

I frown, "It's not like I would try to. But what if I accidentally did?"

She continues cradling the bunny, "Stop. Let's not even think about it you ran this poor bunny over. I might never let you drive again."

"Alright then. Let's get back to the hotel."

"Jem, where are we going to keep it? We gave the cat stuff to the Blackthorns. Plus, they wouldn't have worked for a bunny."

"Okay. Let's make a trip to the pet store, then." I agree, making a right at the stop sign.

We arrive there, and take the bunny inside. There, an employee helps us find everything we need, and soon we are on our way.

As we arrive back at the hotel, which allows pets, by the way, we bring the bunny, Lucy, we've named it, up to our room. I set up her cage and pen, spreading out a sheet on the floor, then setting the cage thing and gate on top of it, still giving her some room to play. Tessa it in the bathroom, trying to give Lucy a bath, but I hear a lot of splashing and squealing.

I go to help her, and I find that she is soaked with water, and is glaring angrily at the wet bunny in the tub.

"Jem. Your turn. She's a menace." she growls, going to change her clothes.

I look down at Lucy, who is sitting in the bathtub, starting up at me, whiskers quivering.

"Aww," I say, "Cmon. Let's get you washed." I lean down and start scrubbing her fur with my hand, getting all the dirt and stuff off. After she is clean, I pick her up and rub a blanket over her. When she is dry, I let her hop out the door, and immediately I hear a yelp.

However, it was not the bunny, it was Tessa.

* * *

**So I hope all of you guys have checked out my new story, Tales From The London Institute! I'll be updating that one ASAP. **

**Love to all,**

**Hearts With Love**


	42. Children

Tessa's POV

"Jem," I call, "Why did you just let Lucy out? I almost stepped on her?"

"Did you?" he asks, walking out with a towel.

"No, but I could have. Where did she go, anyway?" I say, looking around the room for her.

"She's under the bed," Jem says, leaning down to pick up the white ball of fur. He carries her to her pen, and places her inside, "There you go,"

I go over to Jem as he is kneeling by the pen, feeding Lucy some cilantro, which the pet store owner said to feed her. She nibbles it quickly, her teeth chattering.

"Sheesh, Jem. Why do animals like you so much?" I ask.

"I have no idea. And she likes you too." he reassures me.

"Okay. Well, I'll be cooking something for dinner,"I say as I head into the kitchen, which is a very nice kitchen for a hotel.

"Do you need any help?" Jem asks, peering after me.

"Only if you want to. Otherwise, you can stay with Lucy. Your choice."

"It sounds like you're trying to guilt me."

I laugh, "I assure you I am not. Don't worry"

Jem comes over anyway, "I am your fiancé and I love you. Don't think I would choose a bunny over you. What do you need me to do?"

"Aww. That's so sweet," I give him a kiss on the cheek, "Get the chicken out of the fridge, will you?"

He does, and brings it over to me. I cover it with seasoning, place it in a pan, and stick it in the oven.

"There. All done." I smile, as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind me, and I lean into him.

"What do you say, do you want to watch a movie?" he asks, picking up the remote from the counter, "Or just regular TV?"

"It doesn't matter to me," I say, as we walk to the couch.

"Channel surfing it is," he annouces. Channel surfing is his new hobby sometimes, it seems like. Maybe it's so different to him to be able to watch all these different shows at the push of a button. He flips through the camels until he finds a show that he knows of. Modern Family.

We watch an episode with Lily in it, the adopted little girl from Vietnam.

Jem turns to face me, "I was just wondering, but would you ever want kids again. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I blush, "I pondered that a lot over the last five years. The answer is, I don't know yet. It's the most amazing thing, raising them, but I don't know if I can bear the losses again."

Jem curls his arm around me, "I know it was hard with Will."

My eyes tear up, "It was. But I realize it was the best it could have possibly been. There was nothing that could have made my time with him better, save for getting to see you more, but we both know that wasn't possible."

"We all want things that aren't possible. Sometimes we get them, though."

"What about you?" I ask, "Do you want children?"

"In all honesty, yes. I would like to carry on the Carstairs family line. Emma cannot, since she is a girl. I am the last male."

"There's that Carstairs family pride," I say, "Jem, I do want kids with you. But not for some years. In the future, I would like to see your descendents and think, 'Wow. He or she is so much like Jem', like I do think of Will whenever I see Jace nowadays.

"I understand. I'm totally with you," he smiles, looking deep into my eyes, "in fact, we still have our wedding to plan."

* * *

**Hey guys! I can't believe I have written over 40 chapters for this story! Hopefully, they will be getting a bit longer though. **

**Also, my new story, Tales From The New York Institute is out, and you can either find it in the Mortal Instruments category or on my profile page. I encourage all of you to check it out. It is a lot like my Tales Of A London Institute, and it is a series of one shot stories, only in the New York Institute. **

**Also, thank you for all the reviews! I love getting your feedback for future chapters! **

**Love to all,**

**Hearth with Love**


	43. She Is Always Very Pretty

Jem's POV

"Oh, Jem. We don't have to make a big deal out of the wedding. I want to keep it simple, and only invite our closest friends."

"Like who?" I ask. Honestly, I can't really think of anyone. Being a silent brother for more than a hundred years really is a lonely life.

"Oh, just Emma, the Blackthorns, the people at the New York instititute, Magnus, and some others, as well as whoever you want to invite," she says.

"Well, you pretty much covered everyone." I say.

"Yeah. When do you want to have the wedding?" she asks, a dreamy look on her face, and she twirls the ring around on her finger.

"Maybe in a month? We need to do preparations and send out invites and stuff."

"Yeah. Let's hire a wedding planner tomorrow," she replies, "but let's not think about it anymore today."

"Why not?" I ask, but she tells me exactly why without saying a word. Her lips are on mine, and she quickly pulls me onto the sofa. We are throughly enjoying each others company, when a timer goes off in the kitchen.

She jumps up and runs to the kitchen. I start to follow her, but she spins around, and I almost crash into her.

She points to the couch, "You stay there."

I go and sit on the couch, and soon enough she comes back over. She sits down next to me and places her hands over mine, which are on my lap. Then she leans forward and places her lips on mine. I close my hands around hers and pull her closer to me. Our fronts press together, and we fall back, her lying on top of me. We lose track of time, and the timer rings again.

"It's ready," she says, and goes to take it out of the oven. She gets dishes and we scoop food onto them.

Dinner is delicious, like everything she makes, and after we eat, we clean up, and wash up for bed, since it is eleven already.

As we lie in bed, Tessa turns to me and says. "You are beautiful, James Carstairs. You always are, you always were, and you always will be."

I blush, "You look even prettier than I could ever imagine," Crap. Did that sound offending? I didn't mean for it to be. It just sort of slipped out. I hope she doesn't think that I think she isn't usually pretty. She is always very pretty.

Luckily, she laughs, and replies. "Why, thank you Jem."

I sigh a breath of relief.

* * *

**Haha so I have been very busy with the one shot stories. I hope you have checked them out and are enjoying them! Ciao!**


	44. Planning

Tessa's POV

The next day, we begin planning our wedding. Of course, it will be on Blackfriars, and we call Magnus to ask if he can make that possible.

"Why hello, Tessa darling," he says when he answers the phone, "How are you liking it in Los Angeles?"

"It's splendid, Magnus. We visited Las Vegas last week. It was so much fun! Now, Jem and I were wondering if you could help us with our wedding."

"Of course!" he exclaims, "I love weddings! What do you need help with?"

Jem takes the phone from me, "Hey Magnus, it's Jem. We want to have the ceremony on Blackfriars, in London, but have the reception here in LA. Do you think you could help arrange this? And is it possible to prevent people from crossing the bridge while the ceremony is happening?"

"Is there anything I can't do?" he asks, "Don't you worry about a thing. I will take care of everything. All you have to do is show up. I will send out invites, find a spell, take care of all those little things. Actually, all you need to do is get clothing, bridesmaids and bridesgrooms, if you want them, and send ne a list of people you want to send invites to. Well, maybe I'm not going to take care of everything. Anyway, off with you, lovebirds!"

I grabs the phone from Jem, "Wait, Magnus, how will you know exactly what we want? For the invitations, I mean. And everything else."

"Don't worry. You will love it. I've always loved planning weddings." Magnus explains, "Well, I've got to start planning it, if you want to have it soon. Ciao!"

"Magnus! Just one thing." I practically yell into the phone.

"Yes, Tessa darling?"

"Not too much glitter."

Magnus chuckles, then hangs up the phone, leaving Jem and I staring at it.

"Well, I say, "That went well...I think?"

"At least he let's us pick our clothes," Jem replies, "I don't exactly fancy wearing glitter, or, at least too much of it.

"I agree," I laugh, "and I am a girl."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I have been hard at work with my other two stories, Tales From The New York Institute, and Tales From The London Institute. I honestly am very proud of them, and I hope you guys check them out!**


	45. Bridesmaids and Groomsmen

Jem's POV

Okay so Magnus is going to plan our wedding. I don't know if that it a good or bad thing. Ah, well. I trust him. He has never done me any wrong in the past, I don't think he will now.

At night, Tessa and I lie in bed discussing our wedding again.

"Who do you want as bridesmaids and groomsmen?" she asks.

I pause, then reply, "I have no idea. Who do you want?"

"I was thinking maybe Clary and Isabelle and Emma for bridesmaids, and Julian, Alec, and Jace for groomsmen," she says.

I smile, "There will be hardly anyone left in the audience. I suppose you would like Dru to be the flower girl?"

She ponders this, "Well, I feel as if it will be more special if more people are involved."

"You're right. This is a very special day. I am going to be married to you, my one and only." I say, moving closer to her to stroke her face. She exhales as my fingers brush over her skin.

"Jem, remember when you told me that there is no such thing as perfect, that day when we fought Benedict Lightwood after he turned into a worm?" she asks, turning to face me.

"Yes. I remember I was sick." I reply, and she smiles.

"Do you still believe it?"

I think for a moment, "Back then, I never thought I would ever be cured. But now, over a hundred years later, I am. If that is possible, anything is possible. So no, I don't believe that anymore. There is such a thing as perfect."

Tessa says softly, "It will be perfect, then. Our wedding will be perfect."

"Yes, because you are there. If you are there, anything is perfect."

"You're so sweet. And so smooth with the words," she teases, "When did you pick that up?"

"Oh, it's just something I learned from the silent brothers," I reply, and her phone buzzes. She reached over to check the text.

"Magnus wants to know when we want the wedding." she says, her eyes scanning the word on her phone.

"When do you want it?" I ask.

"Maybe in...I know! January, on the day we always met on Blackfriars. Doesn't that seem fitting?"

"Yes, absolutely. It's about a month from now." I reply, and she shoots off a quick text to Magnus.

After, she rolls back over to face me, placing her phone on the nightstand.

"Do you want to sleep?" she whispers, her breath soft.

"Only if you do," I reply, not really wanting to. What I want to do is kiss her, hold her close to remind me that she will always be there.

Luckily, I guess she doesn't feel like sleeping either, because she leans towards me and presses her lips to mine. Suddenly, she pulls away.

"I'm not really tired," she says, and I nod.

"Me neither."

And before my brain can register anything else, her lips are on mine again.

* * *

**Honestly, I feel like this story is getting a little old. I am running out of ideas, and I before I write the wedding, I need some ideas for what they do in the month before it. I still love writing this story, but I feel as if it is getting a bit stale. **

**So, if there is anything you guys would like to see Tessa and Jem do, vacations they take, adventures they go on, people they meet, or anything like that, please leave a review and let me know. **

**Love to all,**

**Hearts With Love**


	46. The Best Day

Tessa's POV

When I was engaged to Jem the first time, everything was rushed. We were on the clock of his life. Now, we have all the time in the world, and we are still getting married rather fast, in a month. I don't mind, though. To a point, it was already as if we are married, for we spend our lives together and love every part of it.

I think of all the weddings I have been to over the years. Some were elegant, others simple. They were all nice to go to, though. I think of the wedding I had with Will. It was somewhat in the middle. Classy might be the right word for it.

Will had run the London Institute, so we had a schedule and not as much freedom, still we had plenty. With Jem, my whole life can be spontaneous. We could do whatever, whenever. Travel wherever.

I roll over to see Jem sitting up in bed, playing a game on his phone. I think that is his favorite part of his phone. The games.

He glances down at me, "Hey, good morning."

I yawn, and he puts his phone down. I sit up next to him and lean my head on his shoulder, "What we're you doing?" I ask.

"Just playing this new game I downloaded. Piano tiles. It reminds me of old times." he says sweetly.

"Old times? What do you mean?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his bare chest.

"You know, when I was all silver and Will always had black hair." he laughs.

I grin, and remember how they had always looked like opposites. Will was lean and muscular, with black hair and violet-blue eyes, and Jem had been thin and slender, with silver hair and silver eyes. The only thing that was similar was their heights.

"You two were a pair," I say, "I'd never met two people who were so close."

"We needed each other," he smiled at the memory, "And we brought the best out in each other."

"You're right," I say, pulling the blankets down a bit to expose the V of his hips. I trace it with my finger, and I feel him shiver.

"You really did," I continue, "And you both were willing to sacrifice anything for the other."

He looked thoughtful, "The day Will left to go rescue you from Mortmain, I found out he was in love with you."

I gasped, "How?"

"He thought I was unconscious, and I nearly was, but he was talking to Magnus and Magnus asked him if I knew that he was in love with you."

"Wow. That must have been awkward," I say.

"Not really. I was really relieved. See, I thought I was going to die, knew, actually, and I was glad that Will would be able to rescue you for me, and take care of you. However, I didn't know if you felt the same way about Will."

I blush, "How did you find out?"

"Sophie, actually. She told me that you were and that you always had been. I'd never thought I would be so happy to find out that my fiancé was also in love with my best friend. It gave me peace of mind."

"I'm glad Will knew how to get me out of my state of unconsciousness after the whole thing with the heavenly fire," I say, "Seeing you made me better."

"I know. I knew that the tie between us hadn't been cut, and I had asked to stay, but it wasn't possible until Charlotte called on me, asking me to visit you."

"You were a silent brother then. But you still felt emotion, didn't you? Maybe not as strongly, but it was there. It was there the entire time."

"Yes," he says, then adds, "I belive my yearly visits with you is what kept me sane."

I smile, and whisper into his ear, "The yearly visits were, for me, the one stable thing I had, would always have, until you became human, and turned everything upside down, in the best way."

* * *

**I want to thank you guys so much for the ideas and reviews that I recieved! I have hope for this story again! I promise, you will see all of your ideas put into stories within the next few chapters, so keep checking back!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	47. I Will Die

Jem's POV

I know I will die. Like Will was, I am now mortal. I will die and leave Tessa alone. It is my greatest fear. I know the pain she has gone through, losing Will after so many years, and I fear it will be the same for me.

I feel hypocritical saying that. Am I not the one who selfishly engaged myself to her so many years ago when I knew I only had a year or so to live? And now, I feel unsatisfied with the fifty or so years we have ahead of us.

I know with every inch of my heart that I shouldn't. I should be thankful, and live my days to the fullest with her. Tessa once said to me, "People may come and go, but memories are forever." But that had been during a meeting on Blackfriars. I thought I would be there forever with her, immortal too, but that is not the case any longer.

I feel like slapping myself. I am being so selfish, I can't stand it. I have the perfect life right now, the perfect fiancé. Why do I need to think in the future? Why not live in the moment, and enjoy every second of it?

"Jem!" Tessa calls from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!"

I get out of bed, throw on some clothes, wash up, and head to the kitchen.

She hands me a plate of food, which looks delicious as usual, and I accept it gratefully. "Thank you, honey," I say, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She smiles, and turns towards me to kiss me square on the mouth, and I almost drop the plate of food.

She pulls away, and says, "We should probably eat."

So we both sit down at the kitchen table and dig in the bacon, toast, scrambles eggs, and fruit salad.

"What do you suppose we do today?" I ask, munching on the toast.

"Well, we could always stay in, watch a movie, or something like that," Tessa replies.

"Or, we could go out and do something," I say, eating the rest of my breakfast, "We could go to the beach or something?"

Tessa's eyes light up, "The beach! I haven't been there in so long!" she exclaims, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Okay so I am going to start a new a new story, called Love Me, Hate Me, Believe In Me. It is a true Wessa story, and I'm so excited for it! **

**I realize that there are a lot of other kidnapping stories right now, but I would love it if you guys could check it out. It's a but more serious than this story, but it's going to end happy!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	48. Summer

Tessa's POV

I don't know if Jem is ever going to be able to accept modern fashion. I mean, every time I put on my bikini, which is not even that revealing for a bikini, he tries not to stare, but oh, he so does. He once said that it's scandalous to wear so little in public. He is going to have so much fun at the beach. Well, either fun, or horror. Who knows?

He also doesn't understand clothing fashions such as crop tops, short shorts, and mini skirts. And he hates when guys sag their pants and show off their boxers. He insists on wearing them exactly on his hips, of not higher.

At first, he didn't understand boxers either, and it took a while to convince him that he should wear them.

When we began living together, after he was turned mortal, I took him on a major shopping trip. He complained the entire way, but we got him an entire new wardrobe, which he did end up liking.

Anyway, we get ready for the beach. We pack towels, sunscreen, and various other things in a bag, and he put a shirt on, along with his swim trunks. I grow on a t shirt and shorts over my bikini, and we head off.

I let Jem drive. Ever since he got his license, he has wanted to drive everywhere. Not that I complain.

"So..." he starts to say, "What are we supposed to do at the beach?"

I laugh, "We could just relax, or tan, or swim, stuff like that."

"Which do you like?" he asks, making a turn onto the freeway.

"All of them," I reply, and turn on the radio.

_When I met you in the summer_

_To my heartbeat sound_

_We fell in love_

_As the leaves turned brown_

Jem suddenly yells, "Summer! Hah, I named a song before you for once!"

I grin, "But who is the artist?" I love that he is into some of today's hits, being from a classical time.

"Umm. That Direction group?" he asks hesitantly.

"Nope. Calvin Harris. I win the artist part," I laugh, and place a hand on his shoulder, then lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

Even though it is not summer, like the song implies, and in fact, it is the middle on December, it is a warm eighty degrees outside.

Jem turns into a parking lot near the beach.

"We're here," he annouces.


	49. Old-Fashioned

Jem's POV

Tessa always teases me that I am very old fashioned. Well, it is true. I just don't understand a lot of modern ways. Like how people can wear so little and how rarely the classics are appreciatd.

We walk down to the beach, and set up the blankets. Tessa takes off her clothes on top of her swimsuit, and I can't help but stare. How come wearing a swinsuit in public is perfectly fine, but wearing underwear is not? They're basically the same thing.

She takes out a bottle on suntan lotion and begins to apply it to her arms.

"Here," I say, reaching for the bottle, "Let me help you."

She hands me the bottle, and I begin to rub the lotion into her skin. She sighs, and lays down on her stomach on the blanket. I turn putting sunscreen onto her back into a massage, and I can tell she enjoys it even more.

I admire the softness of her skin, the curve of her body, and everything else about her. When I finish her back and shoulders, she does her legs and front, as well as her face. Then she crawls around me, and begins to lather the sunscreen on my back. I feel her tracing the muscles in my back and arm, and I wonder if she finds my body as enticing as I find hers.

After she finishes, she puts the bottle away, and turns to me.

She leans in and kisses me on the mouth. Her hand strokes my cheek, and I slide my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She climbs onto my lap, so she's basically sitting in it, facing me, and her legs are wrapped around my back. Her hands run up and down my chest, making me shiver, but I keep mine firmly planted around her back, anchoring her against me.

She moans against my lips, and I pull her even closer to me, so we fit together like puzzle pieces. Then I notice something.

"Tessa," I say suddenly, pulling away from her lips, "People are staring."

She opens her eyes slowly, lashes fluttering against her cheeks, lips swollen from the kissing, "Jem, I don't care. They are probably jealous."

Then she crushes her mouth against mine again, and I can't help but kiss her back.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys have checked out my new story, A Real Life Movie. It's going to be sort of like this story, but involves Will, Jem, and Tessa being cast in a movie, Clockwork Angel. **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	50. PDA

**Warning: A little bit of fluffy lemon ensues.**

* * *

Tessa's POV

We head home after a couple hours, because it gets too cold to be out there with minimal clothing. Also, the people on the beach around us keep yelling at us to get a room, so, technically, we do that.

It was funny before, when Jem didn't know what PDA was, and he wouldn't let me even kiss him on the cheek in public. Now he's better about these things.

We rush up the stairs of our hotel, open the door to our room, place all out beach stuff on the counter, and throw ourselves into the shower to wash off the sand on our skin.

We stumble out together, and fall onto our bed, mouths connected, and hands roving. His arms wrap around me as I pull him as close against me as possible.

We are bare skin to bare skin, and he pulls the blankets halfway over us, meanwhile giving me a teasing smile.

I laugh, and he kisses me on the nose, caressing my body with his hands.

"Jem," I whisper, my voice raw, "please."

"Shh," he whispers back, "Don't speak."

I watch as he begins kissing my mouth, then slowly makes his way down to my stomach. It tickles, and I laugh. He looks up, desire in his eyes, and moves back up to kiss my mouth. I moan against him, and he moves his hands along my skin, his breath hitting my lips hotly and sweetly.

We roll over and I place a kiss on his ear, then gently suck on his earlobe. He groans, and lets me keep going. I lick a path from his ear, to his jawbone, and I kiss him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth slowly. He accepts the gesture, and soon we are full out frenching, without a care in the world.

Suddenly, he flips me over so he is on top, continuing to kiss me with even more passion, and he presses his hips to mine. I gasp, feeling him against me, and I look up at him.

He smiles softly, and whispers into my ear, "Now?"

"Yes," I breathe, trying to hold onto his arms, trying to keep them around me, but he pulls away, and guides himself in.

I gasp at the pain, but it soon ebbs away, like it does every time. He moves against me, and soon we are enveloped in peaceful bliss.

Afterwards, we cuddle in bed, still sweaty from previous events, but it doesn't bother us.

Soon after, my phone rings, and I reach over to the nightstand to pick it up.

"Hello?" I say, sleepily.

I hear crying on the other end, but between sobs, the person manages to choke out, "T-tessa?"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I have been neglecting this story. I need to update more often. So...if you're bored, make sure to check out my other stories. Especially if you like this one, I recommend ****A Real Life Movie.**

**But OMG! I just realized that this is chapter fifty! Thank you to my loyal followers, favoriters, and reviewers! You guys are awesome! **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	51. Complicated

Jem's POV

Tessa glances at the caller ID, and her eyes widen, "Clary?" she asks, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I can't hear much, but I do hear a lot of sobbing. I nudge Tessa, and she puts her phone on speakerphone.

The sobs are even louder now. "Clary. What is wrong? You can tell me. And Brother Zachariah is here too." Tessa says, and the sobs slowly turn into sniffles.

"T-tessa? Brother Zachariah? I called because...well...I don't know. thought you could give me advice," she sniffs, and continues, "I got into a big fight with Jace, and now he won't talk to me."

"What happened?" Tessa asks, concern in her voice.

"I-I went through his phone. He h-had been acting distant for a few days, and I thought maybe he didn't love me anymore, so I looked through his phone. He caught me," Clary cries.

Tessa sighs gently, "Clary. Don't worry. Did you find anything out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you find out why he is acting distant?" Tessa replies.

"No, well, yes. I found out that Alec was really mad at him, because of some reason that I didn't find out." she says, "They're not mad at each other anymore, but Jace is still pissed at me."

I decide to talk now, "Clary, it's me, Brother Zachariah. Jace is a Herondale. He will never stop loving you. It's in his blood, and has been for a really long time. He may let his temper get the best of him, but he will always, always forgive you."

"You really think?" Clary sniffles.

"Yes. We know so," Tessa replies, "I loved a Herondale boy once, his name was Will. I still love him, though he has passed away. We had arguments, lots of them, but they never changed our love for each other."

"That boy," I say, before Clary can reply, "was my parabatai."

Clary gasps, "Really? You had a parabatai?"

"Yes. It was a very long time ago, but I did. He was everything to me, as was Tessa." I say, and Tessa covers my hand with hers.

"What happened to you guys? And you, Brother Zachariah?" Clary asks, and I take a sharp breath.

Tessa begins, "Clary...it's complicated. But I shall tell you. I loved, and was loved by two boys. They were parabatai. They would have done anything for each other. One, Brother Zachariah, whose real name is Jem, was sick, and the only way to save his life was to become a silent brother. He did, and we kept in touch for more than a hundred years, which I spent with Will, while he aged. When he passed, I sometimes felt like I had nothing, except for when I would see Jem," Tessa pauses, and takes a shaky breath, "Then Brother Zachariah became Jem again, and we have been together since. I've never been happier since Will."

Clary stays silent for a minute, "That is truly amazing."

"Anyway, just wait for Jace to calm down, then apologize. You'll be fine." I say, "I know it."

"Thank you," Clary replies, "You guys are awesome."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little event! It was an idea, given to me by a guest, so if you are the one who gave me the idea, I thank you with all my heart! :)**

**If anyone else has ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know in a reviews!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	52. Boardwalk

Tessa's POV

It was very nice to talk to Clary. She will get through anything with Jace, and however mad he gets, he will always forgive. I learned that many times with Will.

Jem and I decide to drive to the Venice Beach boardwalk to spend the day. Filled with shops, street vendors, and performers, there is something for everyone, and I've always wanted to visit it since I moved to America.

When we get there, we wander the boardwalk together and enjoy the performers' shows. Jem is amazed at them all, and insists on leaving a dollar in each and every one of their containers.

We enter a gift shop, and Jem insists on buying me a hat, decorated with flowers and ribbons. It's a little outdated, but I love it just as much as if it was the latest trend, because it is a gift from Jem.

Stopping for lunch, we both order fried food, since that is what the boardwalk is known for. It's oily, yet still delicious.

On our way out, one booth catches my eye. It is the booth of a fortune teller, named Madame Louisa.

"Jem!" I exclaim, pulling on his arm "Let's go here!"

He looks up at the sign, doubt clouding his eyes, "Are you sure? You can't possible believe in those things, do you?"

"I don't, but it's still interesting. I'd like to find out my fortune," I reply, making air quotes around the last word.

"Well, if you want to, that's fine with me," he says, and we enter the tent. There are three seats around a table, and a crystal ball sits in the middle.

"Hello?" I call, and a woman comes in from the back.

"Hi, I am Madame Louisa. Sit, sit. I shall read your fortune." she says, taking a place in one of the chairs.

I begin forward, but Jem pulls me back, "Look at her closely," he whispers, and I do. A glamor is stripped from her, and I see that she has talons instead of fingers. A warlock, I realize. Other than her hands, she looks completly normal, just a regular woman.

She then looks up at us, seeing that we haven't sat down yet, tilts her head to the side, clearing her own vision from Jem's glamors of his runes, and smiles, "A Shadowhunter and a warlock. I don't get many of your kind here."

* * *

**Hey fantabulous darlings! I have an announcement. In memory of summer, because my school starts tomorrow, I will be updating all four of my TID fanfics today, so make sure you check them out! Don't worry, I will still be updating during school days, but possible not as much. **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	53. Fortune Teller

Jem's POV

I stare at the woman. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she noticed, but I haven't seen many downworlders lately, so I guess that's why.

"Don't worry, I'm not harmful," the lady, Louisa, says, "but I can actually see some of your future, unlike many of other fortune tellers here."

"That's great! Will you tell us what you can see of ours?" Tessa exclaims.

"Tessa," I say, "Are you sure you want to know the real future?"

"Of course. Isn't it better to know, than to live in ignorance?" she asks, sitting down in one of the other chairs.

"I'm not so sure," I say, hesitant to have our future laid out in front of us.

"Jem, come on. Please?" Tessa begs, and I guess I have no choice. I know I won't win when she starts using her puppy dog eyes. I sit down next to her, and we both turn to Madame Louisa.

"Excellent. But I must warn you. Since my readings are actually accurate, you may not like what I have to say." she warns, but still takes one of each of our hands in hers, turning them palm up.

"That's fine," Tessa replies, but I feel an impending sense of doom for out future. I don't want to know the future, I want to live in the present and enjoy every moment of it. I know that in the far future, I die, and leave Tessa.

"Let's see." the Madame says, examining the lines that run across our palms, "Hmmm. Very interesting. This is very interesting."

"What can you see?" questions Tessa, and I close my eyes. Do I really want to continue with this?

She looks up at us, a look of sadness on her face, "I just have to check," she says, and peers into the crystal ball.

We sit in silence until she looks up again, and closes her eyes, saying, "There is great sadness in your future. There will be a death. I don't know who, but it is someone you both care very much about."

Tessa gasps, "Can you tell who it is?"

Louisa releases my hand, and I cover my face with mine.

"I cannot, but I can tell you this. You do not care about this person now. When you find about about them, it will be the thing you both care about most in the world, except for each other," she says, sighing, "I am sorry. The truth is sometimes painful. But I also know this. You two will have each other for As long as he lives," she points to me.

Tessa, on the verge of tears, blurts, "Thank you, Madame Louisa, but we must be going."

She hands her a twenty dollar bill, then grabs my wrist, pulling me out of the tent.

* * *

**Hey guys! Super sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories recently. I've been so busy with school! :) **

**Anyway, expect some updates by Sunday. I'll try my bestest to update. :)**


	54. Screamed

Tessa's POV

"Who do you think it is?" I practically scream at Jem when we get outside

He looks surprised, and wraps his arms around me, "I don't know. She said we don't know them yet."

I sob into his shirt, "I don't want anyone I love to die!"

He strokes my hair, "Me either. But it's fate. We can't change it."

"Maybe she was wrong! Maybe she was trying to scare us!" I cry, but in my heart, I know she was telling the truth. The realization only makes me cry harder, and Jem gently lead me to our car, walking past staring people.

He helps me into the passenger seat, and begins to drive out of the parking lot. He hands me a box of tissues, and I manage to get my sobbing under control, by the time we get home.

We go to our room, and I lay down on the bed. I don't know why, but I an throughly tired, all through my body. I think I actually fall asleep, but soon I wake up to Jem shaking me.

"What do you want?" I snap, and he jumps back a little.

"I was wondering if you want to order room service for dinner," he replies.

"Get whatever you want. I'm tired. Let me sleep." I reply harshly, and I relax back into the covers. He presses a soft kiss to my temple, then exits the room quietly. I hear him talking on the phone, probably to room service, as I drift into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

_ I was in a church. There were people around me, all dressed in white, the color of mourning. There was a silent brother in the front, leaning over a casket. I tried to see who it was, but the silent brother blocked the body from my sight. _

_ I sat back down next to Jem on the bench. He took my hand in his, and I saw tears in his eyes._

_ Everyone in the church was sobbing quietly, shedding tears over the life lost._

_ Everyone except me. I had no idea who had died. _

_ Then I saw a movement in the air in front of me. Looking closer, I saw a line of ghostlike reflections in front of me. Jem seemed to stare right through them, only focusing on the silent brother and the casket. _

_ I took a closer look at the ghosts in front of me. Holy crap. I saw Will, Cecily, Sophie, Jamie. Lucie, Charlotte, Henry, Gideon, Gabriel, and even Jessamine. _

_ They were all dead. _

* * *

I screamed.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter got you down a bit! **

**Please follow me on jillessa_heronstairs on Instagram! I made an account for short drabbles! :)**


	55. Sore

Jem's POV

I rush into the bedroom, and try to calm Tessa down. At first, she kicks at me, and pushes me, but I eventually wrestle her down onto the bed, and keep her there. She cries out, screaming for Will, Sophie, Cecily, her children, Charlotte and Henry, the Lightwood boys, and even Jessamine.

Hey eyes fly open, and she tries to get out of my grip. I continue to hold her down, and slowly, she stops struggling.

"Jem," she breathes, and I roll off her, "Jem, you're still here."

"Uh...yeah. You know I wouldn't go anywhere," I reply, brushing her hair from her cheeks, where it is stuck with sweat, "What's wrong?"

She sits up and wraps her arms around me, pulling me to her in a hug, "I had the worst dream," she sobs.

"What was it about?" I ask, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"We-we were at a funeral, and everyone that I've seen die was there, as ghosts," she whispers into my ear, "And there was a casket, but I couldn't see who was in it,"

"Tessa," I comfort her, "It was just a dream. It wasn't real,"

"I know!" she cries, "But there is going to be another person added to them!"

She falls quiet then, and I pull her out of bed, "Tessa. I ordered food. Come eat. It'll be good for you to get some energy,"

She follows me out to the kitchen, sits down at the counter, and begins eating the pasta I ordered for her. She actually eats all of it, then lies down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I ask, going over to her, "You don't look well."

"I'm just tired," she replies, "And I feel sore all over."

"You were just sleeping," I say, feeling her forehead to see if she's running. a fever, but she isn't, "Where are you sore?"

"Everywhere. My stomach, my head, my breasts," she groans, "I shouldn't have eaten all that pasta right now."

"Tessa, you better go lie down in bed. You don't look so good," I tell her, and help her back to the bedroom. As we get into the room, she dashes away from me, runs into the bathroom, and throws up her entire dinner into the toilet.

* * *

**Gahhh! I've been so busy, I'm sorry! I feel like I never ever update, because I never ever write! :( I am truly, completly, sorry. :( I will do better. Promise. I'll try to post twice a week. :)**

**So...everyone catching on yet? ;) To the story, I mean. ;) Big event happening soon! :) **


	56. Will Carstairs

Tessa's POV

Ugh. I just feel weird all over. It's so strange.

Wait. Mood swings. Exhaustion. Soreness. Vomiting.

It can't be. I'm on birth control. But when was my last period?

Two months ago.

Fudge.

Leaning over the toliet, retching up what is left in my stomach, which is nothing, I scream for Jem. He comes running.

He kneels down beside me, and pulls me into his arms. I relax, but inside, I'm screaming. Screaming those two words.

I'm pregnant.

"Jem," I whisper, and he pulls my sweaty bangs from my cheeks, "Go to the store. Get some pregnancy tests."

His eyes go wide, and I almost drops me, "But...you're on...it can't be..."

"Jem," I repeat, and he looks down at me, "Just do it. Please."

He helps me up, and dashes out of the room, after making sure I will be alright. I lay back down on the bed, and wait. And wait. And wait.

Thirty minutes later, he comes back, holding a bag with three pregnancy tests. I take them, and go into the bathroom to test.

It's torture waiting for the results to develop, but when th eyes do.

Positive. Positive. Positive.

I feel tears in my eyes, happy tears, and I walk into the bedroom, dazed.

"Jem," I say, and he he looks up at me, already suspecting the next words I will say, "I'm pregnant"

He jumps up, and runs over to me, catching me in his arms, and pulling me into a hug. I smile as he kisses my forehead, and he gently puts me down, placing a hand over my lower stomach, "What shall it be named?" he asks, pulling me down onto the bed, "We must decide that."

"So soon?" I ask, and he drags his fingers along my stomach, "What do you have in mind?"

"William," he replies, and I can't help but grin.

"I love it," I say, and I seem to just know that it will be a boy. He presses his lips to mine, before pulling away.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, propping me up on some pillows. He gently pulls the covers over me, and I give him a weird look.

"Jem, I'm glad that you're concerened, but I've been in bed for the past day. I want to get up and do something, not just lie here," I tell him, and he stops trying to make me comfy.

I slide out of bed, and head out to the kitchen, where I grab a snack to eat.

Jem follows me, and I think he's half scared that I'm going to just collapse.

Peering into the fridge, I stroke my lower stomach, letting my imagination wander.

William Carstairs. Will Carstairs. Will.

* * *

**Hiiiiiii I'm back! I'm trying to update this story twice a week, because it's one of my favorites! :)**

**Also, check out my new story, A New Life In London. I know, I know. Please don't yell at me for starting a new story. I know I don't have time. But imma try, okay? :)**

**Thank youuuuuuuuu!**

**And BTW I changed my username! :)**


	57. Hot Fudge, Sardines, And Ice Cream

Jem's POV

I'm going to be a father. Have a family. I can't believe it.

I take Tessa to the doctor the next day, a mundane doctor, and he tells us that everything seems fine, so far, which is so relieving. He estimates she's about 7 weeks along. He confirms that it's a boy, and Tessa smiles, and mouths "Will" to me.

Walking out of the doctors office, I wrap my arm around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" I murmur into her ear.

"A little tired, but overall, fine," she replies, leaning into my side, "better than I have been, for sure."

"What do you want to do?" I ask, and she grins lazily at me.

"I could go for something to eat," she replies, "I'm having some weird cravings. Vanilla ice cream with hot fudge, and some sardines."

I stare at her in shock, "Sardines?"

She shrugs, "I don't see what's wrong with it. Come on, let's go."

"Okay..." I say, and we get back into the car, and head to the supermarket to pick up the ingredients.

"Good this we are having the wedding so soon," she mentions, and I glance at her sideways, trying to understand what she means. I can't figure it out.

"What do you mean?" I ask finally, making a turn into the parking lot.

"I won't be showing too much, yet. Charlotte had always told me that I carry baby weight well, and that you could hardly tell I was pregnant, but what if after a hundred years, it's different?" she explains as I park the car.

Leaning over to her, I place a finger under her chin, and tip her head up to face mine, "Even if you get swollen up like a giant watermelon, I will still love you with everything I have," I tell her, then press my lips to hers.

When I pull away from her, I realize that she is silently crying, "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I don't really know why I'm crying...it's just...we're going to have a child, Jem!" she tries to explain, her voice shaking, "It's so beautiful!"

"Yes, it is, and so are you," I reply, handing her a tissue, and she gratefully takes it, wiping her cheeks and eyes.

"Let's go inside," she declares after composing herself, I help her out of the car, though she tells me there is no need. After all these years, it just feels...right.

We get a can of sardines, some ice cream, and I'm just about to put a bottle of fudge into the basket I'm holding, when Tessa, beside me, let's out a piercing scream, and clutches her stomach, then slowly sinks to her knees.


	58. My Baby

Tessa's POV

The baby. My baby. Our baby.

"Jem," I sob, gasping for breath, "Jem, the fortune teller. Our child. He's going to die."

His eyes fly open, "No, no it can't be true."

"Do you see any other possibility?" I cry, burying my head into his shoulder, "Will. He's going to die."

"We have to go back to Madame Louisa. Maybe she can tell us if it is him," Jem murmurs, pulling me into his arms, "It's our only chance to find out."

I wipe my eyes with my hand, and he helps me stand up, then leads me out of the store, leaving our basket on the ground.

He's never driven as fast as he is now. Speeding down the highway, we get honked by various other drivers, but I hardly notice.

It can't happen. Would it really happen? My Will. I can't lose him.

At the boardwalk, I drag Jem out of the car, back to that cursed booth where we received our fate a few days ago. Back to Madame Louisa.

"Madame Louisa," I gasp, throwing aside the tent flap, and practically falling into the small space, "I need to know who it is."

She takes a long look at me, probably trying to figure out who I was, and them a light of understanding dawns over her face. A sympathetic look coming over her face, she takes my arm, and leads me to a chair. Jem follows, and takes the chair next to me.

"You are pregnant, are you not?" she asks, placing her palms on the table, leaning towards us, "And you are worried that your child will die, because of your fortune that I gave you, are you not?"

Jem and I both nod,

A sad smile appears on her face, "I still cannot tell you who it is, but I can tell you this. Your child will be born happy, and healthy. He will live a long life, and you two both will also."

I don't even know what happens next. All I know, is that I am in Jem's arms, sobbing with relief, "Jem, he's safe. Will is safe."

Jem murmurs words of comfort and love into my ear, and he thanks Madame Louisa for her help, before we leave the booth, a weight lifted off of our shoulders.

* * *

**You guys...I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've been so busy, with other stories, and stuff, and school, that I didn't really even notice. But then I start getting reviews asking me to update. I promise I mean to update this more, and I'm going to try my best to. **

**All of the reviews that you guys leave me...thank you. I can't say that enough. You are all amazing for reading my story, and being so supportive. **


	59. Forgotten

Jem's POV

Damn. I just realized that I have forgotten to feed Lucy for the past three days, as I have been so busy with Tessa's pregnancy.

"...imagine. Will shall have Lucy as a pet. I'm so glad we brought that bunny home. Will is going to love her," I hear Tessa finish saying, and I frown, focusing on the road in front of me.

"Tessa...I think I figured out who's going to die. Or, is dead already," I reply softly, "but please don't freak out."

"Who is it?" her voice shakes, and goes up in pitch.

"Lucy. I've forgot to feed her for the past few days." I reply, wincing as I speak.

I expect her to start screaming at me, but instead she simply sighs, then looks at me from the side. "I'm not saying that I'm happy she might be dead, but on the other hand, I'm ecstatic that it's not our child."

"But we don't love Lucy anymore than we used to, do we?" I reply, thinking of how Madame Louisa said it would be someone we didn't know we loved yet that would die.

"I don't know," Tessa replies, and I glance at her. I can see that she's gritting her teeth, probably from anxiety, "But at least we know it isn't baby Will."

"Yes," I agree, as we pull into the hotel parking lot, and I find a space right in front of our room. "I don't know what I'd do if we lost him. We've already lost our other Will."

Tessa runs a hand across her stomach, lost in thought. She's not showing yet, but then again, she is only six weeks along. She probably won't even be showing by our wedding, which is in three.

Our wedding. I wonder how Magnus is getting along with planning it.

I'm about to ask Tessa what she thinks about this, when she opens the door to our room and peers inside. She immediately heads over to the gated area where we keep Lucy, and kneels down, looking into the carrier where the bunny sometimes hides. I spot a mass inside the carrier, and it's unmoving, but I realize she could just be sleeping.

Tessa reaches in to stroke the soft fur. "She's still warm," she whispers, just as Lucy wakes up, and bounds out of the carrier. "And still alive."

I pick up Lucy and hold her to my chest. "So she's not the one who's going to die?" I ask, scratching Lucy behind her long ears.

"She won't, unless you neglect to feed her again." Tessa goes to the fridge and pulls out a small bundle of celery. Breaking off a piece, she holds it in front of the bunny, who practically jumps out of my arms and onto the vegetable.

"Jem, I'm tired," Tessa yawns, handing me the celery. "I'm going to take a short nap. Can you clean up the cage and get Lucy some more food?"

"Sure," I reply, leaning towards her and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Anything for you, always."

* * *

**I finally updated! Guys...I'm losing motivation to continue this one. But I will, if you guys show your appreciation for it, by reviewing, favoriting, and following. Because I feel like since my other stories seem to be more well liked, I want to put more effort into them. I don't mean to sound all bitchy, but I honestly want to know if you guys really like this story, or not. **

**And thank you to my amazing new beta reader for this story, TheMusicalDevil!**


End file.
